Dude, Where's Riku?
by Twilight Power
Summary: If you like the Dude, Where's story's, you're gonna like this! Riku's missing, and everyone has to go look for him. OOCness. Don't read unless you've read Dude, Where's Riku's Car? by hurkydoesntknow.
1. The Contest

**Nic: Hello, everybody! Here's my first fanfics.**

**Sora: About time.**

**Nic: What does that mean?**

**Riku: You finally decided, after all that brainstorming.**

**Nic: I had a lot to think about. Plus, I had to call in a few favors from some authors.**

**Kairi: Let's recognize them.**

**Nic: Oh, I almost forgot. I'd like to thank Sailorstar 165 for permission to use Ryo, and hurkydoesntknow for permission to use some of her ideas to get this thing off the ground. Over to you, disclaimer guy………oh, yeah(nervous chuckle).I Don't own Kingdom Hearts, Hurky(or her ideas), Ryo, Queen, Princes of the Universe, yada, yada, blah, blah, 'cause if I did, my idea for KH3 would be in progress. Okay. I hope everyone enjoys this. NO FLAMES!**

The day is June 25, 2007. It's the first day of summer vacation, and Sora and Riku were playing Tekken 5 at their friend's house, Hurky Dermott. Hurky was a nineteen year old girl who was born in Wonderland. When she was fourteen she went to Balamb Garden for high school. During her junior year, she obtained the keyblade of Balamb Garden. Unfortunately, that was also the year when she and her brother, Jessie, got kicked out because Hurky ditched class and her brother pranked everybody. Jessie went to Wonderland High for his final year of high school. Hurky almost went there, but she met Sora, Riku, and Kairi, so she finished her last year of high school at Destiny Island High School. (**I don't own either of those high schools I mentioned.) **Sora was in his KH2 outfit, Riku was wearing his KH2 outfit, and Hurky was wearing jeans, glasses, and a black t-shirt the said "Mr.Pibb and Red Vines equals Crazy Delicious."

"You're going down Sora!" shouted Riku.

Sora replied," I don't think so….oh snap!" As you can tell, Sora was having his butt handed to him by Riku. Riku was about to taste sweet victory, but the door suddenly opened.

"Hi, everybody!" said Kairi. Ryo was with her, and she was holding a piece of paper. Kairi was wearing her KH2 outfit and Ryo was wearing a pink Chinese dress. Ryo was from a world that had no darkness at all in the world's heart and that place was crazy! The people there aged one year every hundred years and most of them were very strong. Ryo was 1,015. Ryo was holding a flyer in her hand.

"We have an announcement to make," Ryo said. Riku took a split second to see what it is, but then he heard the game over music. Sora had won.

Sora screamed at the top of his lungs "Yes! And the crowd goes wild!" Riku, however, was not as happy.

"No fair. That threw me off!"

Hurky was getting annoyed. "Will you two shut up for a second and let them speak?" The guys then settled down.

"Thanks, Hurky. Anyway he it is," Kairi said. "Ryo and I were on the way to Hurky's house, when we stopped at the community center, and we found this flyer!"

"Let me see that." Sora grabbed the flyer out of Ryo's hands, and then she slapped him. "Ow!" Sora cried.

Ryo then said in a ticked-off-tone of voice, "Next time say please."

(**A/N:Oh. What's in the letter is italicized) **

Sora read the flyer. "_One week from Friday, competitors will be doing a lip sync competition at the community center, lip syncing to famous songs by Queen._ QUEEN? I love that band!"

Riku added, "Yeah, that band rocks!"

Sora continued. "_Reserve your song at the front desk. Three people must be in your performance._ So, who's participating?"

Kairi replied, "You, Riku, and a third guy. We don't know who yet. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka are on vacation, and we will **NEVER** ask Burkorini for a favor!" Kairi was talking about Sora, Riku, and Hurky's arch enemy, Scott Burkorini.

Riku and Sora looked confused. "How 'bout you, Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Sorry, I don't like Queen." Kairi said.

That agitated Sora for a bit. "Who doesn't like Queen? Anyway, Ryo, wanna give it a shot?"

Ryo looked a little bit sad. "Sorry. I'm goanna be cheering for my Wiki (Riku) in the crowd!"

Thanks, Ryo. But I'm not your Wiki," Riku said. "Ohhh," Ryo whined.

"Hurky?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.

"No thanks. If we win, I don't want fans up in my face the whole summer."

Riku and Sora were now sad. "Aw, it's no big deal," said Sora. "We have two and a half weeks to look."

Riku started feeling better. "Your right, Sora. Come on; let's get lunch, my treat!" Everyone cheered at that.

"Riku, your gonna pay for lunch?" asked Hurky.

"Oh. Well, actually I was gonna let everyone ride in my car, and I was hoping you would pay." That really ticked Hurky off. She took out her keyblade and hit Riku with it in the head. "Ow. OK, I'll pay for the food. Oh I forgot to ask, Kairi which song are we doing?"

Kairi let out a big sigh." Princes of the Universe."

Suddenly, Sora and Riku's eye's became VERY big. They shouted at the same time, "EXCELLENT!" and started playing air guitar. Then they left for lunch.

But, unbeknownst to them, Xehanort was watching. "Yes. The perfect chance to get back at them for what they did to my other."

Then a ghostly figure appeared and said, "Yes. The perfect chance."

Then they both shouted, "MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-"then Ansem's daughter, Oarah, opened the door. Oarah was wearing a pink sleeved shirt and jeans. She looked exactly like Xehanort only she was shorter and had blonde.

When she walked in, the ghostly figure disappeared, and she asked her father,"Daddy, will you take me to the mall?"

Xehanort replied,"In a second, darling, me and your uncle are laughing evilly."

Oarah then said, "Okay!", and went to the door, closed it and left. The ghostly figure reappeared and he and Xehanort resumed laughing evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Nic: That's what I came up for the beginning. Guess who Ansem's "brother" is.**

**Riku: Why did u say brother?**

**Nic: HEY! THAT'S WHAT I COULD COME UP WITH!**

**Riku: U WANNA GO?**

**Nic: LET'S GO!**

**Kairi: Oh boy.**


	2. The Evil Plan

**Nic: Hi, everybody. Now I know what you're thinking: The first chap. sucked awful in paragraphing.**

**Riku: Don't worry, though.**

**Sora: Sailorstar 165 gave him some tips.**

**Kairi: So we think he'll do better.**

**Nic: I KNOW I'll be better! Anyway, same drill as before. I don't own KH, Sailorstar 165, Hurky's ideas, blah, blah. Enjoy this better than the first chapter! Oh! I forgot. Last chapter, when I said "Since Sora lost his bike", I was referring to DWSB (yup, Hurky let me do that).Enjoy!**

It was nighttime. Riku had gone to bed in his traditional outfit: butt naked. ((**Riku hits Nic with Keyblade.)Okay I'll change it) **In his underwear. (**Same action) **In his underwear with that white shirt thing with bunny slippers.(**Same action)** No bunny slippers.(**(Riku holds out Keyblade, again)Oh, yeah almost forgot)**With his moogle plushy.(**Riku subsides)** This was the perfect time for Ansem's and his "brother's" plan.

Ansem and his "brother" were outside Riku's bedroom window. Ansem was wearing his respective KH outfit, and his "brother" was wearing his respective KH2 outfit.**(Do you know who he is now?)** Ansem's "brother" used his power to open a corridor of darkness that led up to Riku's room.(**If you don't know who he is now, you know nothing about HK2, and should go to Wikipedia before you continue reading this).**

"Man, I love that!" said Ansem.

"Shut up, he'll hear us," replied (**Okay, I'm getting (beep)ing tired of this, I'll just say it) **Xemnas.

They both walked (**Well, Xemnas is a ghost, so he floated)** into the corridor, and the next thing they knew, they were in Riku's room.

"Alright, time to wake him up by grabbing him by the throat," said Ansem.

He reached for Riku's neck, but Riku stretched his arms out, taking a big yawn, and re-grabbing his moogle and grabbing Ansem, pulling his head closer to Riku.

"Mr. Moogy, never leave my side," Riku said, pulling on his moogle's ball thing and Ansem's hair.

"OWWWWW!"cried Ansem.

Riku gasped and opened his eyes. "Mr. Moogy, you can ta-a-a-a-ANSEM!" Riku turned his head and saw Xemnas. "AHHH! XEMNAS! How did you survive?"Ansem took this opportunity to hold Riku down.

"That will be answered soon. But for now……" Xemnas reached out his ghostly hand out to Riku's neck.

Riku panicked, but all he could do was squirm."No….No…..NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Nic: What will become of Riku?**

**Sora: I know! He-**

**Nic(pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Sora with it)You'll just have-**

**Riku: I will-**

**Nic:(same action)-to read and-**

**Kairi: Riku-**

**Nic:(same action)-find out! Oh, I almost forgot. Ryo, take this as a token of my appreciation.(gives Ryo a Riku plushy)**

**Ryo:YAY!**


	3. Dude, Where's Riku?

**Nic: Hello again, everybody. Here's where the story gets interesting.**

**Riku: It was getting interesting last chapter.**

**Kairi: Well this is the chapter where things get more interesting.**

**Sora: Everyone finds out that-**

**Nic:(Holds out a cookie)I'll give you this if you don't spoil the chap.**

**Sora:(grabs then eats, then falls asleeps)**

**Riku: That's a bit overkill, don't u think?**

**Nic: I don't trust him after last time.**

**Kairi: Let's not get back on that.**

**Nic: Everyone knows the drill. I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), yak, yak, yak. Enjoy.**

Ryo was walking to Riku's house. She was wearing a red shirt with jeans and brown shoes. She opened the door and went up stairs. Just as she was about to open the bedroom door, she noticed herself in the mirror and had to make certain she was perfect for her "boyfriend." She saw her outfit, her blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"Riku? Riku? Your mom asked me to get you up because you haven't got out of bed yet." Usually, Riku only slept in till ten. It's 10:30. She opened the door and saw a lump under Riku's covers.

"Riku? Riku, is that you?" She pulled up the covers, only to find a pillow underneath. NOW she started to panic.

She checked the closet. No Riku. She checked under the bed. No Riku. She checked under Mr.Moogy. No Riku. She checked in Riku's cookie jar. No Riku.

"RIKU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, while running off to Kairi's house to tell her the bad news.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

(15 minutes later)

Ryo, out of breath, arrived at Kairi's house. She went upstairs to Kairi's room, and woke her up, very roughly.

"KAIRI, WAKE UP. I WENT TO RIKU'S HOUSE AND HE WASN'T THERE. I WENT TO RIKU'S HOUSE HE WASN'T THERE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Ryo said very fast.

"RIKU'S LOST! WE HAVE TO TELL SORA AND HURKY! But first let me get dressed."

(5 minutes later)

Kairi came out of her bedroom wearing a pink shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She and Ryo then ran as quick as they could to Sora's house. They arrived in 3 minutes. They both went upstairs to wake up Sora, but he was as sound as a rock. So they both got a bucket of water. Kairi threw her's at Sora first. THAT woke Sora up. He was in his Spongebob underwear, causing Ryo to shield her eye's with a pillow.

"Jeesum Crow, Kairi! What was that for?" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sora! Riku's gone missing! He's not at his house!" Kairi yelled.

"Oh, NO! I'll get dressed," Sora said, but then Ryo threw her bucket.

"RYO, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Sora said agitated.

"That's for not showering for three weeks." Then she hit him with her Keyblade, made of Angel Tears, a substance harder than diamonds.

"And THAT'S for wearing Spongebob boxers!

(10 minutes later)

Sora was up and ready in his KH2 jumpsuit, and everyone got to Hurky's house in one minute.(**They get quicker with more people, don't they?) **This time, they banged at the door, repeatedly, Hurky answered the door. She was in a blue bathrobe, wearing glasses that hid her brown eyes, her long brown was a mess, and she was tired. She had recently gotten up.

"I've got a doorbell, ya' know,"Hurky said drowsily.

"HURKYRIKUSMISSING!" everyone else said at the same time.

"Slow down, one at a time," Hurky said, very tired.

"HURKY…"Kairi said.

"Yessss….," Hurky said slowly.

"RIKU'S…" said Sora.

"Yesss…" Hurky said, slowly regaining consciousness.

"MISSING!" Ryo said at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?"Hurky screamed at the top of HER lungs. In a split second, she went inside her house, then came back fully dressed, with a black shirt, jeans, and pink skateboard shoes.

"How did you do that?" Ryo said confused?

"I don't know, and I don't care. To the gummi ship!

In thirty seconds(**Yup, they are getting faster!) **they were back at Sora's, where the gummi ship was.

"Here it is. Our quest for Riku begins!" said Sora. But suddenly, another Gummi Ship, five times the size of a normal one, that looked like a robot (**An Invincible Peak, from KH2)** landed on, and crushed Sora's Gummi Ship.

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted.

**Riku: Who's the jerk who crushed Sora's gummi ship?**

**Nic: HEY!**

**Sora: Tune in later for Dude, Where's Riku.**

**Kairi: And I think Nic needs to clear something up.**

**Nic: Oh yeah. About Chaps. 1&2, When I said "Ansem", I meant Xehanort, and sometimes, I refer Heartless and their Nobodies as brothers. Sorry for the mistake. WOOT! My longest Chap yet! Stay tuned!**


	4. An Old Friend

**Nic: I don't own Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), blah, blah. I DO own the new character appearing in this.**

**Sora & Kairi: Enjoy!**

Sora watched in horror as his Gummi Ship was just impounded. Ryo then panicked, used her strength to lift up the bigger gummi ship, and she put it back down next to the smashed Gummi Ship.

"HEY! What did you do that for!" Ryo and Sora said at the same time.

The bigger gummi ships cockpit opened, and inside it was a boy with light tanned skin, wearing a black and green Hawaiian shirt over a dark blue shirt, blue shorts, with hazel eyes, short brown hair, looked one year older than Hurky inside.

"Whoa! Who lifted up my gummi ship? This thing weighs like 3 tons." The boy said. Hurky recognized the boy from somewhere, but she could only recall a name.

"Nic? Nic Kinari, is that you?" Hurky asked.(**Kinari is something I made from the top of my head)**Suddenly the boy leaped from the gummi ship, and gave Hurky a big hug.

"Hurky! I finally found you," cried the boy.

"Wait, your were looking for me?" Hurky said astonished.

"Yup. When those Balamb eggheads kicked you out, I got really angry, so as soon as I graduated, I took my gummi ship looking for you, 'cause, well, we're friends," replied Nic.

"Awww, how sweet," Kairi said. Nic turned his attention away from Hurky to look at Kairi.

"KAIRI? You're here, too?" said Nic astonished just as much as Hurky. Nic then walked to Kairi, and then she slapped him.

"Don't think I deserved that." said Nic.(**there's a reference)**

"You'd look for Hurky, but not for me? WHY?" Kairi said demandingly.

"GEE, let me think. Oh yeah, I was nine years old ten years ago! My Mom and Dad wouldn't try to search, and I couldn't take care of myself back then," Nic yelled.

"OK. I guess that make's sense," Kairi said in a forgiving tone. They both then exchanged a hug between each other.

"You two know each other?" Sora asked.

"Yes, Mr..?" Nic said while holding his hand out for a hand shake.

"Sora," Sora said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Sora. I've known Kairi since she was two. Then, four years later, our world was attacked by Heartless, Kairi disappeared, and me and my family had to go to a new world to continue with my education via this big Gummi Ship. They first took me to Wonderland Elementary. That's where I met Hurky, and became fast friends. Then, we both went to Balamb Garden together." said Nic. "And you are?" Nic asked Ryo, holding his hand out again.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Ryo-oki. Ryo for short," Ryo said, grabbing Nic's hand, yet she grabbed it a little too hard, causing Nic to shriek in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Nic yelled.

"Ooops, sorry," Ryo apologized. Nic was holding his almost crushed hand with his other hand.

"You must be the one who lifted my gummi ship. You're strong for a ten year-old."

"Actually, I'm 1,015," Ryo said. Nic stood still for five minutes before Ryo tapped him on the shoulder and said, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Nic said coming out of shock. "It's just that I heard you say that you were 1,015."

"I did."

"That's what I thought," Nic said, passing out. A minute later, Nic woke up and saw that Sora was giving him CPR. Nic jumped up and said, "It's okay, I'm up, I'm up!"

"Well, anyway, I'm from a world where people age differently. One year every hundred years, in fact," Ryo said

"Good to know. So, what were you guys gonna do before I showed?" Nic asked.

Sora explained, "We were gonna go look for our missing friend Riku in our Gummi ship-"

"Oh, yeah. Here, take this," Nic interrupted. He pulled out a sliver piece of munny. "Take it. That, my friend, is worth 10,000,000 munny. (**That's $100,000.) **By yourself a nice Gummi Ship."

"Ummm, thanks a lot." Sora said with gratefulness in his voice. "Anyway, we were going to look for Riku in our Gummi ship, but seeing as how it's crushed, can we use yours?

"Sure thing! But first…." Nic said. Then he pulled out a fancy watch, or at least that's what it looked like. It had a lot of buttons. He typed in a few buttons, and suddenly his Gummi Ship came to life.

"AHH! It's ALIVE!" Sora panicked.

"Peak,(**yeah, I know, the gummi ship has a nickname) **Scan all of this world for a-what does Riku look like? Someone, speak tell Peak what he looks like." Nic asked.

Ryo volunteered. "A white boy, silver hair up to shoulder length, blue eyes, wears a black shirt that zips up under a vest, white on the outside, yellow on the inside, blue pants, and white shoes with black stripes," Ryo explained.

"You heard her! Meet us back in five minutes!" Nic said. And with that, the gummi ship flew off.

"Whoa! That's the best Gummi Ship I've ever seen!" Sora said.

"Where did you get it?" Kairi asked.

"It's my grandfather's!" Nic said.

"Where'd your grandfather get it?" Hurky asked.

"The world may never know." Nic answered.

_**Flashback**_

Two men are talking to each other. One is wearing a tux (**Tux)**, the other is in his swim trunks(**Swim)**. The Swim trunks guy want's to buy the Tux man's uber awesome Gummi Ship (**the ship Nic has now)**

"I'll trade you for the richest element known to man," Swim said, and pulled out a pile of dirt.

"Is..is that dirt?" Tux asked.

"Yes," Swim answered.

"Are you kidding?" Tux asked again.

"But dirt was only a myth, until this day," Swim said.

"Dirt is dirt, man," Tux said.

"OK, ya got me. It's just dirt-" Swim said, then threw the dirt in Tux's face.

"Ow, my eyes!" Tux said, now rubbing his eyes. Swim was know on the gummi ship flying away.

"IN YO' FACE, BIG DISGRACE!" Swim said.

_**End of Flashback**_

Just then, Peak returned, reporting that Riku was not on the Islands.

"Okay. NOW we can go!" Nic said. So everyone got in the gummi ship, and so, the quest for Riku begins.

**Riku: We hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Nic: The flashback scene is something I got from a flash called Waterman, which I don't own.**

**Sora: When your done with reviewing, type in waterman studios on google.**

**Kairi: And enjoy the stupid random fun!**

**Nic: Stay tuned!**


	5. Mr KnowItAll

**Kairi: Here's chapter five everyone.**

**Nic: It's a good thing I came up with something at the last second. Not one of my best works. Before I forget, don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas). Do own Nic Kinari, though.**

**Sora & Riku: Enjoy!**

**Warning: The following chapter contains some moments of character bashing.**

Everybody was in the gummi ship, when a thought occurred.

"Where do you think Riku could be?" Ryo asked.

"Well, the best thing to do is look for him on the other worlds, just like we did with Riku's car last year, and Sora's bike a few month's ago," Kairi answered. Then Nic let out a big laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S PRICELESS!" laughed Nic.

"What's so funny?" Sora inquired.

"You're like 16 and you still ride a BIKE? That's hilarious!"

"HEY!" Sora was very angry now. He was about to summon his Keyblade and hit Nic with it, but then Nic said something that was shocking.

"Don't even try it Sora, I know you have a Keyblade and I've got my own right here," Nic then summoned a Keyblade that looked as though a white Oblivion was wedged in between a black Oathkeeper. He turned around to show everyone. "See look. Shiny, isn't it?" asked Nic, sarcastically.

"WTF?" Sora shouted.

"How did you know Sora was gonna hit you with his Keyblade?" asked Kairi.

"How did you know he even had a Keyblade?" asked Ryo.

"All good questions all have a common answer," Nic said. "You see, last month, I figured out something. If you really pay attention to your Keyblade, you get a whole lot of powers and knowledge."

"Explain," said Hurky.

"Okay. I can tell if someone has a Keyblade, I can read thoughts of Keyblade masters, if I ya don't mind being sneaky, and I figured out that you only get your Keyblades in times of need."

"That last part made a lot of sense," Hurky said.

"But, Riku delivered my Keyblade to me," Kairi said, confused.

"Were you both in need?" asked Nic.

"…I guess," Kairi said .

"Their ya go," Nic said.

"Wait, can I ask you a question?" asked Hurky. " I've been wondering this ever since I got the Balamb Garden Keyblade: Why do I have it?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Nic said with much humor in his voice. He took in a DEEP breath then started to explain.** "**You see, Balamb Garden is a world where people work hard to get the Keyblade. Little do they know, the Balamb Garden Keyblade wants someone who hardly works! It wants to have fun. It wants to relax. Just like Hurky."

"So that's why I have it. Thanks!" Hurky said with much glee.

"Don't mention it," Nic said. Just then, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Don't worry," Nic said calmly. "That alarm only goes off when no ones at the wheel. So no need to…" Nic suddenly realized that he got off focus from driving, and noticed they were about to crash into a meteor. He got back onto the controls, and swerved their way to safety.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" yelled Ryo.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted, it won't happen again," Nic said apologetically.

"IT BETTER NOT! DOESN'T THIS HAVE AUTO PILOT!" Ryo was still yelling.

"I tried being nice," Nic said. He turned on the radio, and suddenly, the Goofy Goober song from the Spongebob Movie (**I don't own either of them) **started playing, and Ryo was in the fettle position.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Ryo begged. Then the radio went off, but she was still in the fettle position, shuddering.

"I didn't know you were a Keyblade master." Nic said. "A nice thing to know."

**Kairi: We here would like to apologize for any and all original character bashing.**

**Sora: Like that over there? (points to Nic being chased by Ryo and her Keyblade)**

**Nic: I TOLD YOU! THAT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF!**

**Ryo: YEAH, RIGHT YOU LYING (beep)!**

**Kairi: Exactly like that.**

**Nic: Riku! Bring the truck over here!**

**Riku:(driving a truck that says "Riku Plushies") I'm on it!**


	6. Looking In Traverse Town

**Nic: (full of scars) Lets hope that this chap is better than the last.**

**Riku: For your sake, at least.**

**Sora: Oh yeah. This chapter is going to be a guessing game. Anything between two s, you have to guess where we got the reference.**

Nic: I dont own KH, KH worlds, Ryo, Hurky(or her ideas),or the secret reference(s). I do own my character and my new idea.

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

After a while, the gang stopped off at Traverse Town, the first place they decided to go to search for Riku.

"Alright I suggest that we split into groups," Sora said.

Good idea, Sora. I call Hurky and Ryo!" Nic called out.

"No! I want Kairi and Ryo in my group!" whined Sora.

"Too bad, I already called dibs!" Nic yelled.

"I came up with the idea!" Sora cried. He did his trademark pout in an attempt to sucker Nic out of his choice.

"That wont work," Nic claimed.

"Crud!" Sora said really ticked off.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Ryo asked.

"How about we have a Keyblade fight?" Sora asked, ignoring Ryo.

"Well, I think that's a swell idea!" Nic said. And so they summoned their Keyblades and started. Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo, started to exchange glances.

"Maybe we three should be in a group?" Kairi Asked

"Yup!" Hurky and Ryo agreed. They left, leaving Sora and Nic be.

(later)

The three girls decided to search the Second District.

"Okay. Lets calmly ask the townsfolk if they have-where'd Ryo go?" Kairi said.

(Okay, here it is!)

Ryo was lifting buildings up and down looking for Riku. "Riku? No. Riku? No. Riku?" In that house she saw a man wearing a yellow shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, on a bike holding a lollipop.

"Um, I can explain," the man said. Ryo then put the building back down.(**there it is. Also, Ryo, if you figured it out, sorry, but it seemed funny at the time.)**

Ryo did this till she lifted all the buildings and Riku wasnt under any of them.

"OK. Riku's not here. So Kairi, what were you saying?" Ryo asked.

"Never mind. Lets look in the third district." Kairi said.

(15 minutes later)

Nic and Sora were done with their fight, and they were very exhausted.

"I like your style," Nic said.

"I like your moves," Sora complimented.

"Call it a draw?" Nic asked.

Yeah, Sora replied. Then they took a nice 5 minute nap. Then Sora heard a voice.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along," Sora heard Hurky say. Sora opened his eyes and got up.

"So, whats the good word?" Sora said.

"Nothing," Ryo said sadly.

"We checked first district, second district, third district, the magic house, the water way, and still no sign of Riku!" Kairi said, also sadly.

"Thats okay. He's probably just somewhere else," Nic said. "Come on. Lets go."

"Leaving so soon?" said a voice from nowhere.

"Who said- YOU!" Nic proclaimed.

**Nic: Who is this mystery person?**

**Riku: Find out in about 10 minutes for another exciting chapter of**

**Sora & Kairi: Dude, Wheres Riku?**

**Nic: Also, I want you guys to guess the mystery show in your reviews and figure out the reference. And Id like to thank the Starsky and Hutch movie for the I like your style, I like your moves line. (I dont own Starsky or Hutch, but I own the movie)**


	7. Revenge on Buttdorkyni

**Nic:I hope everyone has a good time reading. I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas or the references to her stories, in a way), blah, blah. **

**Sora & Riku & Kairi: Enjoy**

It was Scott Burkorini. He had spikey red hair, green eyes (**kinda like Axel, huh? And Hurky, if you're reading this, I never saw a description for his eyes in your fanfics), **wearing a dark red shirt, tan shorts, and black sandals. He was leaning on the gummi ship.

"What are you doing here, Butt-Dorky-ni? And hands off my gummi ship!" Nic said. Ever since 6th grade, Scott was being a big jerk to Nic, and Hurky was paying more attention to Scott. So, Nic gave Scott the nickname, Butt-Dorky-ni, and has, ever since.(**Yes I know: It's corny.)**

"Why do you always call me that? Scott asked

"You know damn well why! You always mean to me in sixth grade, and you stole Hur-I mean, you were always stealing my answers on the tests. Your lucky we didn't get expelled!" Nic shouted.

"Oh come on, that was one time," Scott whined.

"I said hands off my gummi ship." Nic said, ignoring Scott.

"Man, he is as obsessive about his gummi ship like Riku is obsessive with his car," whispered Kairi.

"I know," Ryo whispered back.

"Alright, alright, okay, look, see? Hands off," Scott said, taking his hands off the car…and taking out a set of keys.

"What? The keys to the ship!" Nic said in horror. "He must have gotten them while I was sleeping!

"Bingo! Now, fulfill my demand, or I scratch the ship," Scott said.

"What is the demand?" asked Kairi.

"A date with you," Scott said.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay, say good bye to a good ship, Nic!" Scott said, but Nic pulled out his Keyblade, pointing it at Scott. "HA! I'll scratch it before you get even close," Scott said with confidence. Nic then gave one of those "_You're an idiot, I can still do this" _looks, and the tip of his Keyblade was glowing blue, like Sora's when he seals a keyhole. "Magic won't help you either. YOU"LL scratch you're ship," Scott said, pointing out the obvious.

"Who said I wanted to do either?" Nic said. Now, Scott was confused. The tip of the Keyblade then shot a blue beam into Scott's heart, and suddenly he was glowing bright blue. Then, the glow separated into two beings of the same size. One Scott, the other, a guy that looked like Scott, except he had green hair, dark red eyes, black shirt, red shorts, and tan sandals.

"Whoa, what happened?" Scott said, but then looked at his "brother"** (Sound familiar?)** and shouted, "Is that GREEN hair!"

"Is that RED hair? Red is not your color, man," Scott's "brother" said.

"Neither is green yours!" Scott said.

"YOU WANNA GO?" the look-alike said.

"LET'S GO!" Suddenly, the two Scott's were fighting each other senselessly until Hurky pulled out her Keyblade, one that looked like Sora's, but the blade was black, and the handle was pink, and cast a Stopga spell on the fighters, and they froze in time.

"Aww, it was getting to the good part," Nic whined.

"Can you please put them back together? Things are getting confusing," Hurky asked. Nic then shot two more beams at the two Scott's. Suddenly, they both were glowing white again, and they fused back together, but Scott was still frozen and holding the keys, which Sora took from him right away.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked, giving back the keys.

"Well, you see, my Keyblade has a special power. It can separate a heart from the body and soul of a person. The heart then takes form of said person, while the soul gives life to the body, but it looks different." Nic explained.

"Whaaaaat?" Sora said, confused.

"I turned Butt-Dorky-ni into a Heartless and Nobody," Nic said.

"Oh. Wait, how is that possible?" Hurky asked.

"Well, this is the Hollow Bastion Keyblade, Hollow Bastion is where Heartless and Nobodies were born, ipso facto, that's how my Keyblade does that." Nic explained, again.

"Ohhhhh," everyone said.

"In fact, I got my Keyblade by turning into a heartless ad nobody, right before me and my parents left Hollow Bastion." Nic said

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! Except the white part was separated from the black part, the heartless and nobody looked like me, except the nobody had blonde hair and green eyes, the heartless took the black part, and the nobody took the white part. We had to fight off a few heartless, and the next thing I knew, I was whole again, and so was the Keyblade. Now, I can split myself at will, along with the Keyblade." Nic said,

"Cooooooooooooool," Everyone else said.

"Can we see it?" Ryo asked.

"Perhaps later," Nic said, which really ticked everyone off. "Alright, back to the ship." Everybody went back into the ship except Nic. He looked at Scott, and then held his hands out. His left turned dark blue, his right turned light blue. Then he used his left hand to spray Scott wet (**Waterga), **and his right to "cool" him off (**Blizzaga)**.

"HA! He'll be stuck there for hours!" Nic said. Then HE went into the gummi ship, and off to another world.

**Nic: I'd like to thank the following movie and TV show which I don't own that helped me write the chapter:**

**Futurama: The hair comments. (See "The Farnsworth Parabox")**

**Dodgeball: The "ipso-facto" line.**

**Riku: And that's it!**

**Kairi: Hope you enjoyed the fic**

**Sora: Next time we-(feels tranquilizer in neck, faints)**

**Nic: (holds a tranquilizer gun) No one likes a spoiler, Sora. Also, a reminder, when I say "brother", I mean either a Heartless or a Nobody. Bye:)**


	8. Trouble in Deep Jungle

**Riku: Hey everybody.**

**Sora: Nic has something to say.**

**Nic: If anyone's complaining about the length of my chapters, it's mainly because that's all I can think up for one chapter.**

**Kairi: Well, the last two chapters were supposed to be one, but Nic thought something was wrong with the computer, so, yeah.**

**Nic: Don't worry. This I think is my longest chap by far. I hope. :( Don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), KH worlds, or the movie I based most of this chapter off of. I want you to guess the movie via review, again. Enjoy. Oh and, sadly, the chapter may contain (a) yaoi mishap(s). So, please TRY to enjoy.**

In a few hours, the gummi ship arrived at Deep Jungle. This time, everyone stuck together. They were walking through the jungle in attempt to find Riku.

"Ahh, Deep Jungle. Fresh air, green trees, the traces of monkey feces, this is the life," Sora said. "I don't know why we don't come here more often." Just then, a gorilla showed up from the bushes near Kairi.

"Cool, a gorilla," Kairi said gleefully. She reached her hand out in attempt to touch it, but the gorilla grabbed her hand and tried to bite, but she took out her Keyblade and whacked its hand. "Bad gorilla! My hand is not a banana!" Kairi yelled at the gorilla. Suddenly, more gorillas appeared. First two, then ten, then 25, then a whole pack came.

"THIS is why, Sora," Ryo said. Sora and Nic pulled out their Keyblades in an attempt to fight off the gorillas.

"We'll fight our way out," Sora said.

"Yeah! Right, girls? Girls?" Nic said, wondering where they went. Then he saw that Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi were running away, back to the gummi ship.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Hurky said, running away.

"Oh, boy," Sora said, sounding said, in a screwed tone of voice.

"COWARDS!" Nic said in an angry voice. Then they both heard really loud footsteps. They both turned around and saw what looked like the leader of the pack. Nic and Sora exchanged a look that said "_oh boy, where screwed," _between each other.

(**later)**

The gorillas carried Sora and Nic to the waterfalls and they new what was gonna happen. In an attempt to save their selves, Nic tried to negotiate with the gorillas. "Okay, you let us go, and we'll get all the bugs out of your fur for a month! No? Okay, we'll clean your fur AND you'll get all the bananas you can want. No?" After that remark, the gorillas threw them over the waterfalls, and unfortunately for the guys, their were rocks at the bottom.

"OH (BEEP)!" Sora and Nic shouted at the same time.

"Sora! Cast Reflect when I say so," Nic shouted.

"But I need to summon the Key-" Sora started but was interrupted.

"DO IT, DAMNIT!" Nic shouted, louder.

"Okay," Sora said.

"Alright, on my signal. 5….4…..3….NOW!" Nic shouted.

Then just before they hit the rocks, they casted Reflect, and a Reflect barrier appeared around each of them. They were safe. Unfortunately, they bounced of the rocks into the river below, causing their shields to break, and they both lost consciousness.

Elsewhere, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo ran and ran and ran until they were certain that they were safe from the gorilla's wrath.

"This is great! Not only is Riku lost, but so are Sora and Nic!" Ryo said in an agitated-depressed tone.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. All we need to do is get back to the gummi ship," Kairi said with optimism.

"Where is the gummi ship?" Hurky asked.

"I don't know," Kairi said.

"Well, better start looking," Hurky said. So, after they were well and ready, they started looking for the gummi ship.

(**later)**

Sora was still knocked out, but he was okay. Nic pulled Sora out of the river. The sun was setting, so it was about 6:30. Nic was trying to get Sora up, but Sora wouldn't budge. The good news: Nic took his pulse, and Sora was still alive.

"Oh, well. Only one thing left," Nic said. Nic unzipped Sora out of his wet jumpsuit. Then, both of his hands were glowing whitish yellow. He started to reach for Sora, but then suddenly remembered something. "Auto-Life!" Nic yelled while pointing at Sora. Sora started giving off a blue aura, and then the aura went into Sora. "Just in case anything goes wrong," said Nic. **(Do you see where I'm going with this?)** He started to reach Sora, rubbed his glowing hands together, and shouted, "CLEAR!" Then, he pressed his hands against Sora's chest, and Sora received a big shock, flew ten feet in the air, landed, then woke up.

"AHH! What happened and…Why am I in my underwear?" Sora asked confused.

"Well, you didn't need that Auto-Life, or else the aura would have exited," Nic said. "Well, one, I shocked you in an attempt to wake you up, and it worked, and two, I got you out of your suit so the shock wouldn't kill you, and it didn't."

"How did you shock me?" Sora asked.

Nic held up his still glowing hands and said, "Sparky, sparky." Then his hands stopped glowing.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked again.

"I'm a VERY powerful red mage. All Keyblade masters are, after time.

"I was SLEEPING, YOU FREKING IDIOT!" Sora yelled.

"THE WHOLE TIME?" Nic asked.

"Yeah!" Sora replied.

"I'm gonna kill you, Sora. I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Nic shouted. He pulled out his Keyblade, started to charge, but Sora casted a Stopga spell. Nic was very surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I figured if I can cast Reflect without the Keyblade, I could cast Stopga. But, how did YOU know I could do it?" Sora questioned.

"One day at Balamb, they taught us that in a certain time of a Keyblade master's life, they can cast spells without their Keyblade, but your Keyblade will strengthen the spells if you cast them with your Keyblade. When I met you, I sensed that your time came. You would have noticed if you PAID ATTENTION TO YOUR KEYBLADE! Ooops, I forgot to mention that," Nic explained.

"WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PAY ATTENTION TO A KEYBLADE!" Sora yelled.

"You have to empty your mind. Stop thinking. Then, new thoughts start popping into your head. That's how you do it," Nic told Sora.

"You could have told me that earlier," Sora said.

"I'm sorry. Okay let's get dinner," Nic said.

"What dinner?" Sora questioned. Nic's Keyblade started to glow blue again, but this time it was a blue flame,(**Firaga), **and he put it in the river. The river was now starting to steam. Nic used his free hand to cast a Bizzaga spell into the river, and then he took his Keyblade out of the water. Suddenly, dead fish rose to the top. Nic went in, got a lot of them, and then he picked up a stick off the ground, stabbed a fish with it, and then offered it to Sora. Sora took it, bit into it, then said, "Show off."

The boy's were enjoying their dinner when Sora asked Nic something.

"Nic?" Sora said.

"Yeah?" Nic asked while chewing.

"There's this contest back at the islands," Sora said.

"Not interested," Nic said between bites.

"A lip sync contest," Sora explained more.

Nic stopped eating. "Keep talkin'."

"Next Friday, I was hoping that you, me, and Riku could do a lip sync at the Destiny Islands Community Center," Sora told Nic.

"Sorry. I don't do that for just any song," Nic replied, starting to eat his dinner again.

"It's Queen's Princes of the Universe," Sora told Nic. Suddenly, Nic stopped chewing and dropped his fish. "Nic? Nic?" Sora asked, while moving his hand up and down in front of Nic's eyes. "Are you still with us?"

"Wellll…….It would take a while to find a house, but, sure why not?" Nic said. A smirk appeared over Sora's face. Not only would Nic help perform, he was going to the Islands to live. Sora was very happy, but that happiness faded when he saw something behind Nic that made the hairs on his back stick up.

"Sora? Sora?" Nic asked confused. This time HE moved his hand up and down in Sora's eyes." Are you still with us?" Nic asked. Sora tried to say something, but he was so scared that he stuttered. "What? What is it, boy?" Nic said, not taking Sora seriously.

"L-l-l-l-l-look b-b-b-b-behind y-y-y-y-y-y-you," Sora said, scared stiff.

"Look behind me?" Nic asked. Sora found the courage to nod his head. So, Nic looked behind himself….and saw a cheetah. He was scared stiff too, but had courage not to show it in his face. He turned back to Sora and said, "Stay calm. It's important you don't let it smell your fear." He looked back at the cheetah, and it growled at him. NOW he was showing fear in his face. "IT'S A CHEETAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Nic tried to run, but the cheetah pounced on him. It was about to scratch Nic in the face, but Sora pulled him self together at the last second, and conjured Magnet over the river, bringing the cheetah into the river, and sinking to the bottom. "Thanks, Sora."

"Don't mention it," Sora said.

"Let's go find the gummi ship. Get your cloths," Nic suggested.

"Okay," Sora agreed. He got his damp clothes, and they both headed for the gummi ship.

(**MUCH later)**

"Oh ,my gosh. gasp How long have we been walking?" Sora said exhausted

"gaspFour, maybe five hours," Nic also said exhausted.

"Lets continue tomorrow, okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Nic said, and they both collapsed. "I'm gonna get out of these cloths, so I don't get pneumonia," Nic said, taking off everything except his underwear. They both took a deep, big, sigh, then Nic said, "Well, at least things can't get any worse." Just then, it started to thunder and rain. "I STAND corrected," Nic said. Then he and Sora went to find shade in a nearby cave. They got in safely, but they were very cold and wet. "Well, Sora, we have one choice left," Nic said. "But you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We're gonna have to huddle up for warmth," Nic answered. Sora was disgusted at the idea.

"I, for one, would choose death," Sora said irritated.

"Sora, I know you don't mean that," Nic said. "I know you're in love with Kairi. I can sense it in your heart. If you won't do this for me, then do it for Kairi. Please?" Nic begged.

Sora thought about it for a moment, then came to a decision. "Only if you do it for Hurky."

"….Okay," Nic said. Then, slowly but surely, they got down and huddled for warmth.

"This never leaves the cave," Sora said, slowly gaining warmth.

"Hey, Sora?" asked Nic.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"Remember how I explained that I sensed that it was time that you were able to cast spells without the Keyblade?" Nic asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"I can sense that Hurky's, Kairi's, and Ryo's times are coming soon, too. Can you feel it?

"No, I-wait. Yes. I can sense it."

"Thought so." And with that they fell asleep.

**(Five minutes later)**

Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky were walking for hours on end and MAN were their feet sore. Good thing for them the rain had stopped.

"Well at least the raining has stopped," Kairi said with relief.

"Now, all we have to do is-" Hurky was saying, but then she stepped in something damp. "Oh, no! I stepped in something!"

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

Hurky took a close look to see what she stepped in, and a fearful look appeared on her face. "It's Sora's jumpsuit! And those are his shoes!" she cried.

"gaspAnd here's Nic's cloth's and shoes!" Ryo screamed in horror.

"What do you think happened to them?" Kairi said with fear in her voice, but then all three of them heard snoring coming from a cave. "That sound's like Sora!"

"Only one way to find out," Ryo said, and then all three of them pulled out their Keyblades, went into the cave, and saw two figures huddled up together. "It is Sora and Nic!"

"They must have huddled up together for warmth," Hurky inferred. "They look a little wet."

"I guess we should leave them be yawn and get some rest ourselves," Kairi said sounding very tired.

"Yeah," Ryo said, sounding very sleepy.

"Good idea," said Hurky very drowsy. They all lied down and fell asleep.

Nighttime came and went. It was now morning. Kairi was the first one to wake up. She left the cave, being very quiet not to wake everyone up. She took a big yawn, a deep breath of air. Then, she saw something in the distance that looked like the gummi ship behind a couple of trees. She ran threw the trees and she was right. She found the gummi ship. She went back to the cave to tell everyone.

"Everyone! Wake up! I found the gummi ship!" She shouted, but only Hurky and Ryo got up.

"You found the gummi ship? Hurray!" Hurky shouted, and she and Ryo gave her a big hug, but Sora and Nic were still asleep.

"I'll get them up," Hurky said. She then pulled out her Keyblade and yelled, "Waterga!" Water then started coming out of her Keyblade spraying the boys, but it was much more water then a Waterga spell should produce.

"AHH! What happened? Nic asked, spitting out water while talking.

"Oh, no! The storm became so violent the cave has flooded!" Sora shouted.

"No, you idiot!" Ryo said.

"Guy's! When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"Last night, seeing you two huddled up against each other," Hurky said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, uh….." Sora said, trying to explain why they were huddled.

"It's okay, we figured it out," said Kairi.

"Oh, okay," Nic said. "Now, who woke us up?"

Hurky raised a guilty hand, but Nic just gave her a hug. So he had to explain to everyone what he had explained to Sora.

"Woah!" Ryo said with shock

"Cool!" Kairi said, with just as much shock.

"So, I'm the third person who can cast more powerful spells with the Keyblade and spells without the Keyblade?" Hurky asked.

"Yup!" Nic replied.

"AWESOME!" said Hurky, very excited.

"Anyway, I found the gummi ship!" Kairi proclaimed.

"Yes! Thank," Sora said, gratefully.

"Just don't forget your clothes, though," Ryo said.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks," Sora and Nic said at the same time. So, after getting their clothes, getting into the gummi ship, and getting a change of clothes, Nic and Sora were ready to leave Deep Jungle. And so was everyone else!

**Riku: Oh, boy!**

**Nic: I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Sora: 'Cause it took like nine (beep)ing hours to write.**

**Kairi: Plz tell us what you think most of the chapter is based on through reviews, ppl. Plz?**


	9. Not So Happy Days

**Sora: Hope you like the last chapter.**

**Kairi: Something went wrong in the submitting, so the gasps and yawns lost their stars ().**

**Nic: But none of that matters, now! I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her idea's), yada, yada. Be sure to review!**

**Riku: Before Nic goes emo and cuts himself.**

**Nic: WTF!**

**Riku: Play along. I'll explain later.**

**Nic: Oh, and in a certain part of the chapter, things get kinda gross. So, at least TRY to enjoy.**

Sora and Nic put their damp clothes in the washer of the gummi ship and changed their clothes. Sora found a nice jumpsuit in Nic's closet, but this one was white, had a black hood, and was skintight. Nic got into a white shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes. (Just like Fonzie! I don't own the Fonz. He's too cool to be owned by anyone else.)

"Uh, don't you have anything less…tight?" Sora asked Nic. "It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all."

"Come on! It was on sale!" Nic said. Then he heard gurgling in his stomach. "Oh, man. Anyone want to get breakfast?"

"Good idea," Sora agreed.

"Breakfast sounds good, actually. I just realized that none of us had breakfast yesterday," Kairi said.

"Actually, I had breakfast yesterday before I went to Riku's house," Ryo corrected.

"And I stopped at McDonald's yesterday before I came to the Islands.

"Good for you two," Hurky said, sarcastically.

So everyone looked for five minutes when Sora spotted a place. "Over there! It's a place called Happy Day's." **(There actually is a place called Happy Days in Tennessee, but I don?t own either of them.)**

"Cool. I'll blend right in," Nic said, pointing to his outfit.

So they all stopped off at Happy Days for breakfast. A lady arrived at the door and took them upstairs to the restaurant, because the downstairs is where people would pay to go into the theater to see Happy Days episodes. Even the theme song was playing on both floors. The lady showed everyone to a table, and then the waitress came to take their order.

"Welcome to Happy Days. May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take a medium steak with two hard-boiled eggs," Nic told the waitress.

"Same here?" Sora told her.

"I'll just take a scrambled egg," Hurky said.

"Me too," Ryo said.

"Me three, but make mine sunny side up," Kairi told her. The waitress took the orders and went back into the kitchen. Just then, a guy around seventeen, wearing a black shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals, walked by the table and started acting like a big jerk.

"Hey, Fonzie, the jukebox is broken so I think you should go hit it and make it work," the guy said to Nic trying to contain himself.

"Back off, dip(beep)," Hurky told the guy, sounding really ticked off.

"Who are you, his girlfriend?" the dip(beep) asked.

"NO!" Hurky and Nic yelled at the same time.

"Whatever," the guy said, walking back to his table.

"Excuse me, I left something in the ship. I'll go be right back," Nic said through clenched teeth.. He got up from his seat, was about to leave, but then the guy said, "Hey, while you're their, could you get me a danish?" the guy said, no longer able to contain his laughter. Nic, now steaming, walked down the stairs.

"'Hey, Fonzie, could you get me a danish?'" Nic said in a mocking tone of voice. "What a A-hole! (**I got A-hole from the Austin Powers movies. Dr. Evil says it. I don't own either of them. Well, I own the movies, but, you know what I mean.) **"You just made this SO much easier, guy. First I was gonna put a potion in your food that would make it blow up in your face, but NO, you take it up a peg! So be it!" Nic said while walking out of the restaurant. But then Nic cooled himself down and said, "No you're better then this, Nic. Just go back inside and enjoy breakfast. Remember what mom said." Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice inside his head._ "Remember, if you're angry, just-,"_but then he heard Sora's voice. _"It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all. Nothing at all. Nothing at all!"_

"Oh! Stupid sexy Sora!" Then he became angry again, and walked off to the gummi ship. "Let's see. There's the wrench." Nic said with gladness. He picked up the wrench near the driver's seat and put it in his left pocket.(**That's one big pocket)** Then he opened the cabinet door near the window. "Now where did I- ahh, their it is." He picked up a blue vial and put it in his right pocket. "Better take the antidote, too." He then picked up a smaller green vial and put it in his right pocket also. When Nic left the gummi ship, he went into a next-door Dunkin' Doughnut's, bought a danish, then poured the blue substance onto the danish. "Wait till that guy gets a load of this."

Nic went back into the diner and then into the bathroom. He took his wrench out, and turned some bolts in the only toilet in the room. "Now the pipes don't lead nowhere," Nic said in his best Moe Syzlak impression. (**The creator of the Simpsons owns Moe Syzlak.) **He then put his wrench back into his pocket and went out of the bathroom. Nic then walked over to the guy's table.

"What do you want?" the guy asked, very rude.

"I found your danish," Nic said, holding out the danish.

"Oh. Thanks!" the guy said, taking the danish and biting into it.

"Good," Nic said with a sense of triumph. Then he walked back to his table.

"Welcome back," Sora said.

"Good to be back," Nic replied. "Guess I didn't need the antidote."

"Antidote?" Sora asked. Then Nic whispered something into his ear, and Sora looked as if he was gonna throw up. "You're sick."

"Just sit back and wait," Nic told him. The waitress came back with the orders, and just then the guy ran as fast as he could to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" the waitress asked.

"I dunno," Nic said with innocence in his voice. "Must have too much fiber in his diet."** (does anyone have an idea where I'm going with this?)**

A few minutes later, when everybody was about finished with his or her breakfast, the air suddenly changed, and Kairi had noticed. "Do you go smell something?" She took a deep breath, and then looked disgusted. "Oh, my gosh, what is that?"

"I dunno," lied Nic. Then he felt that his foot was in water. And it was. He saw that the bathroom was flooding. Luckily, he already paid with a blue munny orb worth 500,000-munny orbs ($**5000). **When the waitress asked why she was given such a large "tip", Nic said "buy yourself something nice," and did that thing where you wink your eye, and made that click noise with his tongue, the waitress blushed, and Hurky slapped him.** (Sora: Jealous, much? gets hit with Hurky's keyblade. I'm kidding!)** "We should go now," Nic told everyone. So everyone went down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Why are you rushing us?" Ryo asked confused.

"I think something bad is gonna happen," Nic said.

"Yeah, something you caused!" Hurky yelled.

Nic knew he was screwed, but he tried to play the innocent guy. "What are you talking about?"

"You destroyed the bathroom pipes and you gave that guy a laxative!"

"Laxative potion, actually. Wait….crap!" Nic said. Now he was really screwed.

"You WHAT?" said everyone except Sora, Hurky, and Nic.

They were now at the door, and everyone was giving Nic a dirty look. "Well", Nic said, leaning on the door out, "at least it can't get any worse." Just then, the ceiling above him gave away, and brown water was falling on him, soaking him. Then the guy fell on him. The only bright side: the toilet missed him. "Well, fancy meeting you here," Nic said to the guy. Nic then opened the door, then ran for his life. Everyone else followed, holding their noses. Nic was the first one to get in the gummi ship. Then Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo followed, but Nic was nowhere to be found. Then Sora heard something from the bathroom. "Sora! Start the plain up!" It was Nic, and from the sounds of things, he was running a shower. So, Sora did as he was told, and the gummi ship took flight, but then everyone heard a thump, coming from the bathroom. "Aww, man, now I'm upside down!" Everyone cracked at that.

**Nic: I think that this chapter is the grossest thing that anyone has ever written.**

**Sora: Actually, I saw a grosser thing on the series finale of Malcolm in the Middle.**

**Nic: That is true.**

**Kairi: Please, TRY not to be mean in the reviews. And don't stop reading. It will get better**

**Riku: Or else Nic will go emo and cut himself.**

**Nic: WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?**


	10. DON'T USE TAG!

**Nic: I'd like to thank Sailorstar 165 for telling me that stars don't work. And as a token of my appreciation…**

**Riku: Not another Riku plushy, is it?**

**Nic: Of course not.**

**Riku: Phew. Wait, Sora what are you doing? (Sora handcuffs him to Ryo.)**

**Nic: I got you two all-day tickets to Paramount's Kings Dominions! (Hands Ryo and Riku the tickets) Guy's, get him to the limo!**

**Sora & Kairi: You got it!**

**Riku: Wait! STOP! (Kairi and Sora drag Riku and Ryo to the limo)**

**Nic & Sora & Kairi: BYE RIKU! (The limo drives off)**

**Riku: NIC, YOU BASTARD! SOMEONE HELP!**

**Nic: I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), KH worlds, and I don't even know if Extra, Extra, Extra Strength TAG even exists. In the case it doesn't, then I do own Extra, Extra, Extra Strength TAG.**

**Sora & Kairi: Enjoy**

**Riku: SOMEONE HELP ME!**

Nic had just taken his THIRD shower since leaving the restaurant. No matter how many times he washed himself, the stench wouldn't come out. "There's gotta be something to get rid of this smell!" He was wearing a towel around his waist, looking for something that could get rid of the smell in his bathroom cabinet when he found something.

"Ahh, there's something." He took a black can of spray out of the cabinet. "Extra, Extra, Extra Strength TAG. Hmm, what's this?"

Nic saw a label at the bottom of the can. "A warning: OVERDOSE OF EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA STRENGTH TAG WILL CAUSE GIRLS UP TO A 3 YARD RADIUS WILL BE PULLED TO YOU AS IF YOU WERE A MAGNET AND THEY WERE METAL AND WILL ATTATCH TO YOU FOR NINE HOURS. I know how to deal with that." Nic then reached for the label and pulled it off.

He sprayed himself all over his body and he added a little extra to his right leg, left arm, and A LOT to his head. After spraying himself with the Extra, Extra, Extra Strength TAG on himself, he got dressed. He put on an orange shirt, black shorts, and black sandals.

"Hey, guys," Nic said very happy.

"Yes, you're finally clean!" Sora said.

"Yup! Al I had to do was-"Nic was about to say, but he felt something cling to his right leg. He looked down and saw Ryo clinging on his leg. "Um, Ryo, could you get off my-"suddenly he felt something cling to his arm, and saw Hurky on his arm. "Hurky? How did you-"suddenly something hit him in the head, and cling to it. "Who's on my head?" Nic asked, VERY confused.

"Sorry," Kairi said apologetically.

"Nic, what did you do before you came out of the bathroom?" Hurky asked.

"Apply some TAG." Nic told her. Hurky's eyes started to widen. "Hurky? Are you okay?"

"Which brand did you use?" Hurky asked again.

"Extra, Extra, Extra Strength," Nic said.

"YOU WHAT!" Hurky screamed.

"Guess I should have paid attention to the warning," Nic said.

"Warning?" Ryo asked Nic.

"Yup. Now your all stuck their for……nine hours," Nic told everyone.

"WHAT?" all the girls screamed. They then pulled out their keyblades and tried to hit Nic, but they all clanged together.

"HA! WHO'S STUPID NOW?" Nic said, followed by a triumphic laugh. But the laugh was short lived, because the girls then gave him a hard shot to the nuts. "OWWWWW!" Nic said, collapsing from the pain.

"I guess this means I'll be driving," Sora said.

"Oh, no it doesn't," Nic said, still recovering from the pain. "Just because I can't see for the moment doesn't mean-"Just then he tripped on a chair and fell down. "Sora, will you drive the gummi ship?"

"Sure," Sora told him.

One hour later, everyone arrived at Port Royal. In attempt to avoid humiliation, Nic put a big yellow coat on himself with the hood and a BIG blindfold over his eyes.

"Damnit, it's hot in here," Ryo said.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else," Nic muttered under his breath.

"Now, this world is very big, so I think you should send Peak to search for Riku," Sora told Nic.

"Good idea, Sora," Nic replied. He then pulled his watch out, but then remembered that Kairi was in the way of his eyesight. "Um, Sora, come over here," Nic asked Sora, and Sora came over to Nic's side. "Push the K, then the E, then the Y, will ya?" Nic asked Sora. And Sora did as he was told, pressing the K-E-Y on the watch, then Peak came to life. "Peak, search the world for a guy who fits the same description as last time, and meet us here in five minutes," Nic told the Gummi ship. And Peak took off.

Suddenly, everyone heard a man scream. "Help! Pirates are robbing my shop." Sora and Nic turned their heads, but Nic turned his in the opposite way of the crime. The pirates looked like the pirates looked like the pirates Sora had fought the last time he visited Port Royal, but these were uncursed.

Sora and Nic pulled out their keyblades and shouted, "DIE, PIRATES!" They both then ran in different directions. Sora ran towards the Pirates, and Nic ran into a tree. "Sorry, sorry. Other direction," Nic said, then ran to the other direction, and ran into a building wall. "Oh, gosh, that hurt!" He screamed.

While Nic was hollering in pain, Sora was off fighting the pirates. He clanged with swords and dodged bullets for a while, and then he got serious. "Magnaga!" Suddenly, the pirates were all bulled into one place, then Sora casted a Thundaga spell on the pirates, knocking them all out. As soon as Sora was finished, Commodore Norrington came along with the navy, only to find that Sora took them all on by himself.

"What is your name?" the Commodore asked Sora.

"Sora, sir," Sora replied.

"Well, Sora, you will be happy to know that you shall have my thanks." Commodore Norrington said. Sora gave a smile, but then turned into a frown when he saw Nic charging towards him.

"DIEEE, PIRATES!" Nic yelled at the top of his lungs. Sora stepped out of his way, causing Nic to run off into the water.

"Who was that?" Norrington asked Sora.

"Uhh……That's my friend, Nic. He's blind," Sora lied. Sora then stared at the part of the water where Nic landed in to find that his coat and blindfold had risen to the top, and Nic, now undisguised had gotten out of the water, making the entire navy gasp and cocking their guns.

"What's going on," Nic asked. He then used all his strength to lift Kairi's arm up out of his face to see that the navy was pointing guns at him. "Oh……"

"Crap," The girls finished for him.

"Ready?" Norrington shouted. "Aim!"

"Magnaga!" Hurky shouted, and suddenly, the entire navy was pulled into a big orb in the sky. Nic took this opportunity to run and Sora did, too. Luckily, the gummi ship returned, saying Riku wasn't in Port Royal. So everyone got into the gummi ship and took off.

"Okay, new plan!" Nic said to everyone. "We leave the ship on auto pilot for nine hours, until the TAG wears out."

"Alright, but what do we do in the mean time?" Kairi asked.

Nic went to his DVD cabinet and pulled out a movie. "Who wants to watch Dude, Where's My Car?"(**I don't own DWMC)** He asked everyone. Everyone agreed.

**Nic: Hope you liked the chapter. Be sure to review!**

**Sora: I wonder how Ryo and Riku are doing.**

**Kairi: I dunno.**

**(scene shifts to Ryo and Riku riding a roller coaster, about to go down a VERY steep hill.)**

**Ryo: Isn't this fun, Wiku?**

**Riku: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	11. A Search in Atlantica

**Nic: This is probably gonna be one of my weakest chapters. But then again, I just might do it again.**

**Riku: Usually, he always pulls something out of his ass at the last minute.**

**Sora: But he's not that good at thinking of something like at Atlantica.**

**Nic :( through clenched teeth) Thank you for telling everyone the world, Sora! **

**Kairi: So don't get TOO angry if you think this sucks to the power of 10.**

**Nic: Plz read and review. I don't own Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), or KH worlds.**

**Sora: Enjoy.**

**Riku: Or at least be honest when you give your opinion.**

Nine hours came and went, and so did the effect of the TAG. Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky were off Nic and one by one took a shower to "clean" their selves of the "horror." While the girls were showering, Nic and Sora went to the laundry room to put their washed clothes into the dryer. Then Sora and Nic decided where to go next.

"Hmm, how about Wonderland?" Nic asked Sora.

"You're just saying that so that you can see Hurky's home world," Sora told him.

"Shut it," Nic told him in a ticked off tone of voice.

"Not a bad idea, though, but we'll go their later."

"Well, how about we go to Atlantica. We have Peak search the world, while we take a swim under the sea," Nic proposed.

Sora thought for a moment, then came to a decision. "I like it!" Nic gave Sora a slight smirk that said "thanks."

Just then, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo came out wearing new clothes. Ryo was wearing an orange shirt with blue shorts and pink sandals, Kairi was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and black sandals, and Hurky was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and converse shoes.

"What are you guys doing?" Kairi asked the boys.

"We decided that we're going to Atlantica to look for Riku," Sora said.

"Hurray! It's been a while since I swam….as a mermaid," Ryo said.

In about five minutes, the ship arrived at Atlantica. "Sooo, how are we gonna get in the water," Nic asked everybody.

"Well, my friend Donald cast a spell on me so that when I go into these waters I become a merman, Ryo can use her magic to turn into a mermaid, and sadly, Kairi and Hurky are no-shows," Sora explained to Nic.

"Is that right?" Nic said.

"That's right," Sora told him.

"But not anymore!" Ryo said. "I know a spell that can turn you, Kairi and Hurky into mer-people!"

"Good!" Hurky said. "I wanna know what it feels like to be a mermaid.

"Well your going to have a lot of time to know what it feels like then," Nic told her. Nic pulled out his watch again, typed in the password, then spoke into his watch "Peak, as soon as we leave, search the world for the same guy, and meet us here in half an hour,"

"Actually, here, Riku has a green tail in the water and he's shirtless," Kairi told him.

"Also, keep an eye out for the same guy, except he's shirtless and has a green tail, and meet us back in half an hour," Nic spoke, and then the ship made a sound that meant "okay".

"Why half an hour this time?" Hurky asked Nic.

"I want you two to get the hang of being mermaids,"

"Okay, here we go!" Ryo said. She then clapped her hands together and a blue light started to circle Nic, Kairi, and Hurky. The light ascended every second and when the light disappeared all three of them looked in the same

"What just happened?" Hurky asked.

"Nothing yet," Ryo said. "You have to get into the water for something to happen."

"Alright, let's go," Nic said. He then took off his shirt and started to take off his pants but before he could take them off Ryo said, "WHOA! What are you doing?!"

"Well, I don't wanna get my clothes wet, do I?" Nic asked.

"You don't understand," Sora said. "Even if you enter Atlantica with clothes on, if you have a spell cast on you to turn you into some underwater creature, your clothes disappear in the water and reappear when you get out."

"Really," Nic asked.

"Really really," Sora told him.

"Okay then," Nic said. He then started to run as fast as he could out of the gummi ship with his pants still on.

"He must be more eager than we are," Kairi said to Hurky

* * *

When Nic entered the ocean, he had no shirt on and had a black tail. He took a few seconds to swim around and getting the hang of swimming with a tail, and he was a fast learner. "Ha, ha. This is fun." he said. 

"Are you done goofing off?" Kairi asked. Nic stopped swimming to see Hurky, Ryo, Sora and Kairi. Sora had a blue tail, Hurky had an orange tail and Kairi and Ryo both had pink tails. Sora was shirtless while the girls were wearing seashell bras like Ariel's. Ryo's was teal, Kairi's was pink, and Hurky's was black. **(I feel so wrong right now..)**

"Well, now that that's settled, let's look for Riku," Sora suggested. So everyone looked around Atlantica until they saw a dolphin.

"Hey, look, a dolphin!" Ryo shouted.

"Maybe we can get a ride on it," Hurky thought.

"I think that I should talk to it," Nic said.

"You can speak dolphin?" Kairi asked.

"No, but I saw it on TV once. I'll give it a shot." Nic then started making "dolphin" sounds with his mouth that translate into this:_ "Excuse me, but is it okay if we rode on your back?"_

The dolphin replied: "_Sure. I'll take you to the shipwreck that happened a few days ago."_

Nic made the okay gesture with his right hand, winked his eyebrow, and said: "_Gee, Thanks!"_

_Don't mention it," _The dolphin replied.

"I have NO idea what he said," Nic told everybody. "Let's just jump on his back and make him go places." Everyone agreed to that. So, everybody jumped on the dolphin and the dolphin took them to the shipwreck.

"Alright, let's search!" Kairi said. So everyone looked around for ten minutes when Nic heard something scrape the rocks. **(Alright, this is gonna be crazy, but I want you to imagine that the Jaws theme is playing in the background.)**

"Everyone stop," Nic told everyone.

"What's wrong?" Hurky asked.

"Shh," Nic told everyone. "There's a shark here."

"SHARK?" everyone asked scared.

"SHH," Nic told everyone again. "It's a great white. Twenty, maybe 25 footer. Has those dolls's eye, all black and lifeless like. It's missing its top two front teeth."

"How do you know its missing teeth?" Sora said, scared stiff.

"Because it's behind you guys." Everyone looked behind themselves and saw a shark missing its two front teeth behind them.

"SWIM! SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nic shouted at the top of his lungs. Everybody was swimming as fast as they could out of the area, but the shark was just behind. Luckily, Sora, Hurky, and Nic were holding it off with Blizzaga spells. After 15 minutes of fighting for their lives, they reached the beach and the gummi ship. As soon as they were on the beach, they started RUNNING for their lives towards the gummi ship. They barely made it, but they were unable to save Kairi's pants up to her knees.

"It's not that bad Kairi. It actually makes you look hotter," Nic told Kairi. Unfortunately, Kairi didn't take it as a compliment. "Uhh, Kairi, why is your eye all twitchy?" Kairi then pulled out her keyblade and cast a Firaga spell on his head. "Ohh, my heads on fire……….MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!!" Nic got out of the gummi ship so he could run to the ocean to put the water out, and it worked. "Ahhh, that's better." But the shark was still in the water, and it seemed to remember Nic, so Nic ran as fast as he could back to the gummi ship and took off.

**Nic: This chapter doesn't seem so bad.**

**Sora: Yeah, it looks good.**

**Riku: Guess you pulled an idea out of your ass after all.**

**Kairi: Be sure to review! **


	12. The Guy Gets His

**Nic: This chapter you may remember from Hurky's Dude, Where's Stories.**

**Riku: But sense he has permission to use her ideas; we don't need to feel guilty.**

**Kairi: Well said, Riku.**

**Sora: Nic doesn't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), yada, yada.**

**Nic: Hey, that's my line!**

**Sora: I don't see your name on it.**

**Nic: You see my name before it. Don't make me turn you into a heartless, again!**

**Sora: I'll be good.**

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

Everyone was recovering from the panic attacks they had from nearly being eaten alive by a shark. When everyone was done freaking out, Nic checked the gummi ships clock and it said it was 8:30 PM.

"Gosh, it's getting late. We've got to find a place for dinner," Nic said.

"I know a good burrito place," Sora said.

"What's it called?" Nic asked Sora.

"It's called Y Que Mas," Sora told him. **(I checked DWSB to be sure.)**

"Alright," Nic said. He took his watch out again, did the thing where it comes to life, and spoke into his watch. "Peak, set a course for Y Que Mas." The gummi ship then shot forward. "I guess this means the place is straight ahead."

"I guess so," Kairi said.

"Alright guys. Sit back, relax, and we'll be there in no time," Nic said.

**(Three days later**)

"I-I-I didn't know that the restaurant was this far away," Nic said in major shock. Then he felt a REALLY strong grip on his neck.

"WELL, GUSS WHAT? IT IS!" Ryo shouted while choking him.

_She's killing me and doesn't realize it!_ Nic thought in horror. He then opened a drawer near the steering wheel._ I've got to find a tranquilizer dart in here. _He moved his hand over four boxes. One said hyper darts, the other said slacking darts, a third one sad tranquilizer dart, and the last one said hallucination dart. The last one is the one which he opened up, took a dart out, and thrusted into Ryo's neck.

"Ohh, I feel dizzy," Ryo said, really sounding dizzy.

"That was close," Nic said with relief, but then Ryo started hugging him REALLY hard and started kissing him on the cheek.

"Riku, I finally found you!" Ryo said with much happiness.

Nic took a closer look at the dart and saw that it was a hallucination dart. "So THAT explains it."

"WELL WERE HERE NOW AND WE'RE STARVING!" Kairi shouted. "WE'VE BEEN LIVING OF WATER FOR THREE DAYS!"

"Okay I'll just pull up to the drive through," Nic said in a calm voice.

"HOW CAN YOU YOU BE SO FREAKING CALM!" Hurky yelled.

"'Cause I know how to fold under the kind of pressure that makes you cry out at night like a little baby in its crib," Nic said. "Good thing we're at the box." Nic pulled up to the box to take the order.

"Welcome to Y Que Mas, may I take your order?" asked am all too familiar voice.

"NOT THIS GUY AGAIN!" Sora shouted.

"Alright, this is gonna sound complicated, but I'll take 3 days worth of Y Que Mas Grande burritos with extra cheese," Nic spoke into the box.

"And then?" asked the guy.

"Uhhh…. And three days worth of Y Que Mas Grande quesadillas, one third steak, one third chicken, and one third fish."

"And then?" repeated the guy.

"Uhhh…And three days worth of nachos with extra cheese."

"And then?" repeated the guy.

"Uhhh…And three days worth of sodas, three-fifths regular, two-fifths diet."

"And then?" repeated the guy

"And then you tell the orders to the cook," Nic told the box.

"And then?"

"And then the cooks cook the food and prepare the drinks."

"And then I go to the driveway and pickup the food."

"And then?"

"That's it."

"And then?"

"I said that's it!"

"And then?"

"There's nothing else I want!"

"And then?"

"If you say "and then" one more time-"

"Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen Andthen-"

"THAT'S IT!" Nic pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" the phone said.

"Is this Cloud Strife?"

"Yeah, this is Cloud."

"This is Nic."

"Nic who?"

"Nic Kinari."

"Hey Nic, how's it goin'?"

"Not much. Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Can you and Leon meet me at Y Que Mas in five minutes?"

"That's gonna be hard."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're already here."

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"It's Tifa's birthday."

"It's Tifa's birthday?"

"Tifa's and Aerith's, actually."

"Tifa's and Aerith's birthday?"

"Tifa's, Aerith's, and Yuffie's, actually."

"Tifa's, Aerith's, and Yuffie's birthday?"

"Yeah and we're about ready to go."

"Well, could you and Leon…" Nic then whispered into the phone what he wanted Cloud and Leon to do.

"Alright. But, uhhh, what's that sucking sound?"

"You know a girl who goes by Ryo-oki?"

"That crazy Riku fangirl?"

"She's suffering from a hallucination and thinks I'm Riku."

"So THAT explains it." With that, Cloud hung up.

"Well, that's all said and done," Nic said with triumph, but Sora interrupted his moment by grabbing him by his shirt.

"WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?" Sora shouted at Nic.

"Be patient Sora," Nic said calmly, but Sora just tugged at his shirt harder.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE PATIENT, I'VE BEEN PAITENT FOR THREE DAYS, AND IF YOU TELL ME TO BE PAITENT AGAIN YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE A FOURTH!" Sora shouted even louder, but then he heard something from the voice box.

"OMNISLASH!" shouted someone who sounded like Cloud.

"LIONHEART!" shouted someone who sounded like Leon.

Suddenly, the box guy was shouting in pain, as if he were being slashed, over and over. "OH, MY GOSH! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S SACRED! HELP ME!" The slashing then stopped and Nic spoke into the box.

"Finished, guy's?" Nic said.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

"This guy has been causing trouble for months," Cloud replied. Nic then heard footsteps leaving the room and the guy slowly recover.

"And then?" Nic said into the box.

"And then pull up to the driveway," the box replied.

"Thank you very much, Senor ASSHOLE!" Nic shouted. Nic pulled up to the driveway and picked up a VERY big bag a food and soda. "Good thing I have a REALLY big refrigerator." Nic then pulled out everything that he thought would be enough for dinner, and then jammed the rest into the fridge.

"Well, let's eat," Nic, said but everyone was too scared stiff because of the rash beating. "What's wrong with you guys?" Nic asked taking a bite of a burrito. "It's as if you never beat the crap out of an annoying person to get them to shut up before."

**Sora: Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Kairi: And now Nic has an announcement to makr.**

**Nic: Yup. For anyone who is a fan of the flash, Kingdom Hearts Chronicles, the third one is out. It's tough to find, tough**

**Riku: What's with the advertisement?**

**Nic: I'm spreading the word. It's my job as a….word….spreader. Enjoy the flash.**


	13. Wonderland Got Wackier

**Kairi: Hi everyone.**

**Sora: Remember that Nic was advertising the third Kingdom Hearts Chronicles last chapter.**

**Riku: Well, for those of you who can't find it, Nic's gonna tell you where it is.**

**Nic: Well, typing in google won't help, so…..I just went to google, and it turns out that it's there on google. But before you go check, be sure to read this, or go see the flash and then read, I don't care. I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), or anything that you might recognize from a movie or TV show. **

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

After having MORE panic attacks from the guy's really savage beating (I mean, come on! Nic had Cloud and Leon use their most powerful attacks on a weakling at the same time. You tell me in your review that's not savage!), everyone had some of dinner to hold themselves over. The good news is that Ryo stopped hallucinating, so she had something too.

"There. Is that better?" Nic asked after everyone was finished.

"Yeah, that's better," Kairi told Nic.

"So, where do we go now?" Ryo asked.

"I say we go to Wonderland to look for Riku," Sora said, winking to Nic, and Nic

winked back.

"Why do you want to go to my homeworld?" Hurky asked confused.

"Every world is a possibility, Hurky," Nic told Hurky. "Who's up to go to

Wonderland?"

"Aye!" everyone but Hurky said.

"Aye," Hurky said reluctantly

"Alright! We're going to Wonderland!" Nic said while driving the ship to

Wonderland's direction.

In about five minutes, the Ship arrived at Wonderland forest. As soon as everyone got out, Nic dialed his watch again and spoke into his watch. "Alright, Peak. Search the world, and meet us in-" Nic said, but then he heard a whooshing sound above his head. He looked and saw that a REALLY big flower fall on him, but Nic dodge it and continued. "-and meet us in five minutes." But then Nic noticed that the flower got up again facing Nic, and the flower looked like it was giving Nic a dirty look. "Make that 3 minutes." And with that Peak took off.

Nic then started side stepping to the right, but the flower just followed Nic. "Heh, I know how to deal with you," Nic said. Then he pulled out his keyblade and shot a Thundaga spell at the flower's center, but the flower caught it with its petals and shot it back, electrifying Nic. "I guess magic doesn't work on these flowers." But then he heard a slashing sound and the flower withered and died.

_That's strange. None of the flowers here do that, _Hurky thought in suspicion.

"But slashing works," Sora said. Nic noticed that Sora was near the flower and had his keyblade out.

"Cleaver, Sora, cleaver," Nic told Sora, but then Nic noticed that Sora was standing on something. It was another flower and it swallowed Sora.

_But they do that, _Hurky thought.

"No!" Kairi screamed

"Sora!" Ryo shouted in fear. But the one of the flowers petals gave away and Sora walked through it.

"Sora!" Kairi said happily while running towards Sora. "How did you do that?"

"It's a flower!" Sora said, but just then a red gas started exiting from the broken flower and Sora and Kairi breathed it in. "Ohh, I feel funny."

"Yeah, me too!" Kairi said with much giddiness.

"K-Kairi what's wrong with you?" Sora said slurring his speech.

"I-I-I don't know!" Kairi said laughing.

"Oh, no," Hurky said disappointed.

"What's wrong with them?" Ryo asked.

"They breathed in silly gas." Hurky said. She held her breath to go and bring Sora and Kairi out of the gas, holding them by the shirts.

"Silly gas?" Nic asked.

"Yeah. I remember breathing it in years ago."

"What happened?" Nic and Ryo said.

"I blathered on for hours about pointless stuff and slurred my speech. It was pure torture."

"W-W-Well that would explain y-y-y-y-your face," Sora said. Hurky got really mad at Sora for that and elbowed him in the eye.

"HEY! Keep your hands off my Sorwa!" Kairi shouted.

"THIS is pure torture," Nic said.

"Can we get them to shut up?" Ryo

"Yeah, but we need to find a blue flower that gives off the antidote," Hurky told everyone. "That, or wait nine hours,"

"I say we look!" Nic said

"Good call," Ryo said. So everyone went deeper into the forest to find the flower which would help Sora and Kairi. Nic carried Sora on his back while Ryo carried Kairi on her back.

"H-H-Hey, what's the difference between a pickle and a cucumber, really?" Sora said.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, a pickle i-i-i-i-i-is just a cucumber that hung out in w-w-w-w-w-w-water, right?" Kairi asked.

"N-N-No, a cucumber is a pickle that hung out in water." Sora told Kairi.

"N-N-No, you got it wrong."

"No, you do."

"No, you do."

"No, you do."

"NO, YOU DO!"

"NO, YOU DO!"

"Can we just leave them here?" Nic asked Hurky.

"You're asking me if we can leave two people with silly gas in their systems in the middle of nowhere. Not a chance!" Hurky replied.

"Oh," Ryo whined. The three able-bodied members of the group then came along a crossroad with three paths.

"Alright, Hurky, you go to the left, Ryo, you go to the right, and I'll take the middle path," Nic decided.

"NO! Don't separate me from my Kaiwi!" Sora whined.

"Run down that path as fast as you can!" Hurky said to him desperately. So Nic ran down the middle path, Ryo ran down the right path, and Hurky ran down the left road.

When Nic came out he found himself in a part of the forest that looked like the part of the forest he came through. "Wait a minute! I was already through here!" He tried turning back, but the path was gone. "I guess I have to go forward." So Nic went forward and once again found himself at the crossroad again. "This time I'll go left."

"N-N-No, I think you should go right," Sora said in a slurred voice.

"No, I think I'll go left."

"Go riiiight."

"I'm goin' left!"

"Right!

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way! I'll go left!"

"That's more like it!"

A confused looked appeared over Nic's face. "Okay." He went left and this time he was in the same part of the forest, only he was on the left wall. "WTF? There's no end to this, is there?" Nic then ran from one side of the forest to the other, and he found himself again at the crossroad and his gravity returned to normal, meaning that he fell. "OW! That hurt!" This time, Nic went right, only to find himself on the right wall of the Bizarre Room. "Damnit, we're still not close!"

"HEY. AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO SEE MY REFLECTION IN THE WATER?" Sora said.

"Yes, Sora, you are, but we have to-"

"No, no, no, no! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- mean there's a pot r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right there that's supposed to show me my re-re-re-re-reflection, but all I see is blue flower!"

The words "blue flower" caught Nic's attention. Nic looked around the room for a pot when he finally saw one downward. He walked over to it, and in it he saw a blue flower. "Thank you, my drug monkey!"

"Awwww, It w-w-w-w-w-was noth-HEY!"

"Now all I have to do is reach into the pot, and-" Nic said, but when he reached for the flower, he fell into the pot, and landed butt back first into the forest only this time he found the flower, along with Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky.

"What took you so long?" Hurky asked.

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Nic said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "First, the path I took sent me to the beginning of the forest, then I had to go left, which also sent me back to the forest only I was sideways, and then I went right which led me to a crazy-ass room, then I went into the pot which led me here! Any questions!"

"Nope," Hurky replied. "Alright, all we have to do is cut the flower, the antidote will be released, and Sora and Kairi will be cured."

"Well," Nic said while taking out his keyblade. "That seems simple enough!" Just then, fifteen flowers just like the first one sprouted around the blue flower and started hissing.

"Too simple, it seems," Ryo said while taking out her keyblade getting ready to fight.

Hurky pulled out her keyblade, but she was confused._ No flower here should do this! What's going on?_

Nic was about to charge at a flower, but Sora put his hands over Nic's eyes. "Guess whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" Sora asked.

"Sora, get off me! I can't see!" Nic said while swinging his keyblade in the air frantically.

"You think you have problems?" Ryo asked. "Try carrying someone who thinks you're a horse!"

"Giddy up, horseyyyyyyyyyyy!" Kairi.

_This is getting to freakin' ridiculous! _Hurky thought. She then used threw her keyblade at the flowers and casted Judgment. (**Not the cool attack from Tales ofSymphonia, the sleight from KH: CoM) **Her keyblade started moving around, spinning in circles, cutting off the stems of the killer flowers, and also cutting the flower that held the antidote, causing the antidote to spread, cured Sora and Kairi, and then her keyblade returned to her. When Sora and Kairi noticed that they were on someone's back, they immediately got off.

"How did I get on your back?" Sora asked Nic.

"I carried you while you were "intoxicated," Nic replied.

"Well, now that you guys are all better, we should start looking for the gummi ship," Ryo said.

"No need!" Nic said while taking his watch out again and typing in another password, and suddenly Peak appeared.

"WTF!" shouted Kairi.

"I can get Peak where ever I am," Nic said.

"Is there anything that watch can't do?" Sora asked.

"It can't tell time," Nic told him.

"I see," Sora said. With that, everyone entered the gummi ship except Hurky.

"Hurky, what's wrong?" Nic asked.

"Well…It's just that the flowers, no matter how crazy they may be, never attack people. Someone must have tampered with them," Hurky told her.

"Hmmm," Nic thought. "We'll think about this later. Let's get into the gummi ship for now.

"Okay." And with that, they both went into the gummi ship.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Damn! I thought those flowers would do them in!" "Ansem" shouted.

"Don't worry, Xehanort," Xemnas told him in a voice that was slightly not his own. He was in the shadows so that you couldn't see him.

"Why shouldn't I?" Xehanort asked Xemnas.

"Our group assassins at the Coliseum will take care of them."

"But what if they defeat them?"

Xemnas then raised his hand out into the light (**all you can see is his hand, and that's it)**, and then summoned Way to the Dawn. "We'll be ready."

**Riku: WTF?**

**Sora: What's going on here?**

**Kairi: Why does Xemnas have Riku's keyblade?**

**Riku: What are these assassins Xemnas is talking about?**

**Nic: YOU MUST READ AND FIND OUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. The Trap

**Sora: Alright. This is probably going to be a VERY weak chapter.**

**Riku: Nic will make try to make it up in the next few chapters.**

**Nic: Actually…Yeah. I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), or Jean. (See? I told you you'd be in this. .)**

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

Ever since the gang left Wonderland, Hurky hasn't said a word. "Hurky, are you okay?" Ryo asked Hurky, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hurky lied.

"Hurky, I can tell something's wrong with you, now," Ryo told Hurky.

"I guess I can't hide it," Hurky said, walking into one of the ships bedrooms with Ryo following her.

"What do you think that they are doing?" Kairi asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Sora told her.

Kairi got angry at that. "You, Nic, and Hurky are so lucky!"

"Calm down, Kairi," Nic told her. Kairi then took off her shoes, tiptoed to the bedroom door, and pressed her ear against the door.

"See, something was crazy with the flowers at Wonderland," Kairi heard Hurky tell Ryo.

"Something's always wrong with the flowers at Wonderland," Ryo told Hurky.

"But the flowers were attacking us!"

"And?"

"The Wonderland flowers don't attack people at all! Someone must have done something with them."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Who do you think did that!"

"I don't know."

"Should we take you back home?"

"I guess." That's all Kairi heard. She then went to Nic and told him what she heard.

"Alright. Back to Wonderland," Nic said. In a matter of minutes they were back in Wonderland. As soon as the gummi ship landed, Hurky exited the gummi ship. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Nic asked.

"I don't want anything to happen here," Hurky told him.

_If anyone knows how that feels, it should be me. _Nic thought._ I wanted to save Hollow Bastion as soon as I got the keyblade, but I was too young. _"You'll be fine, Hurky." With that, the gummi ship flew off.

"I think something will go wrong!" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Hurky asked summoning her keyblade. She turned around to see a person in an Organization cloak. "Who are you?" Hurky asked.

"That's for me to know," the person said while holding his hands up, summoning 25 dark firaga orbs. He then thrusted his arms forward toward Hurky causing the dark firaga orbs to move toward her. Hurky knew that she couldn't avoid them, so they all hit her, and she passed out. "And for you to find out," the cloaked figure finished.

Back at the gummi ship, everyone was deciding which world they would go to next. "I say that we should go to Olympus Coliseum. Hades might have kidnapped Riku and sent him to the underworld," Sora announced.

"I like your thinking!" Nic said. In a half an hour the ship arrived at Olympus.

"Alright, lets get down to business," Kairi said.

"Yes, yes, yes! Lets get down to business!" a random voice from nowhere said. Everyone looked around until they saw a puff of smoke. When the smoke subsided, it was none other than a certain jackass. "Hades, Lord of the Dead, nice to meet ya," Hades said, waving to everybody.

"What do you want, Hades?" Sora asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid, you seem a little tense," Hades said. "And I know what to use that tense on: The Games!"

"We're not interested in playing your games!" Nic said.

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Hades asked. With that, Nic threw a blizzaga spell at his hair, putting it out.

"I'm apparently the guy who's responsible for putting out fires," Nic said jokingly.

"Hey," Hades said, putting his hand around Nic. "I like you kid. You've got style!"

"Hands off, dickhead!" Nic said really ticked off. Unfortunately, he really ticked off Hades, causing him to go into his bright red form but then he went back to blue boy.

"Alright, alright. I guess we're gonna take this up a notch," Hades said. He then snapped his fingers, and Kairi disappeared and the reappeared by Hades side only tide up with smoke.** (I know it sounds crazy. Bear with me!)** "Participate in the games, or you'll never see your girlfriends, again!" Hades said demandingly.

"Girl_friends?_" Nic asked confused.

"Oh, boy. Where are my manners?" Hades asked. He snapped his fingers again and Hurky appeared, tied up like Kairi.

"HURKY!" Nic screamed in horror.

"Let her go, you heartless bastard!" Ryo shouted.

"Heh. And I thought I was a hothead," Hades said. And then he disappeared, along with Hurky and Kairi.

"I guess this means that we have to play in the games," Sora said.

"I guess so," Nic said sadly.

The next thing Hurky and Kairi new, they were in what seemed like a prison cell.

"Damnit, where are we?" Hurky asked.

"Why your in the best seat in the house!" Hades said behind them.

Hurky and Kairi turned around to not only find Hades, but others outside of their cell: Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent **(from FFVII),** Auron, Sephiroth, and Scott Burkorini. "What's going on?" Kairi asked. Then she heard a door opening. She turned and saw an Asian with black eyes and black hair that reached down to her back came in. She wore a pair of jeans with a sports shirt on along with black sandals.

"Jean, what are you doing here?" Hurky asked her but she wouldn't respond. "Jean can you here me?"

"Sadly, not," Scott told her.

"What?" Hurky asked.

"She's being controlled," Hades told her. "Just like those guys." Hades pointed to Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Vincent, and Auron.

"What about the other's, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Scott here wants to kick bowl hair-do friends ass and Seph here wants to kick your spiky hair friends ass."

"What can Burkorini do other than blow his nose?" Hurky asked. Scott's hair started sticking up and catching on fire and fire suddenly appeared in his hands.

Kairi and Hurky screamed for their lives but then Hades stopped him. "Hey, whoa, whoa, kid. I didn't give you those powers so that you could play around." Scott's hair stopped catching on fire and his hands stopped giving off fire. "I gave them to you so you defeat those brats! Okay, you, Jean, and Auron go prepare for the first fight." With that, Jean, Scott, and Auron left to prepare for Sora, Ryo, and Nic.

"Nic…." Hurky said.

"Sora…." Kairi said.

"Don't fail," they said at the same time.

**Sora: Sorry if the chapter seemed short.**

**Riku: Key word: seemed.**

**Kairi: Hopefully the drama makes up for it.**

**Nic: Hope your reading this, Jean. Everybody, be sure to review. .**


	15. Battle 1

**Riku: Time for the next chapter.**

**Nic: Wait, wait, Riku!**

**Sora: What is it?**

**Nic: I want to do a reviews corner.**

**Kairi: Oh, okay.**

**_BestFanOfAnime:_** **Having you controlled was the only way I could think of how you would fit into the story at the time.**

_**hurkydoesntknow**: _**Glad you like the plot twist.**

_**RandomnessSakura**: _**Glad you like the chapter. It's going to get very exciting the next few chapters.**

**Nic: There we go! Hurky (and her ideas), Ryo, and Jean are owned by the people that give me permission to use them. Enjoy.**

"Alright, let's go to the games!" Sora said.

"Umm, guys?" Nic said.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"Where do we go?" Nic asked. So everyone looked around until Sora saw a sign that was above the portal to the underworld.

"Over there!" Sora said pointing to the sign. Everyone turned around and saw the sign.

"ENTER IF YOU WANT TO GET YOUR FRIENDS BACK, MORONS," Nic said reading the sign.

"That answers your question," Ryo said. So they all entered the portal, and the next thing that they knew they were in the underworld.

"There it is: the Underdome," Sora said to everyone.

"Hey, hey, hey, glad you could make it," an annoying voice said. Everyone looked around until they saw Hades.

"Hades, you're just as annoying as ever, you S.O.B.," Nic said. Hades started glowing red again and then snapped his fingers, and suddenly Sora, Ryo, and Nic disappeared. Then he disappeared, and then reappeared, blue again, at the Underdome's skybox.

"Alright, let the games begin!" Hades said, but then noticed that Sora, Ryo, and Nic weren't at the ring. "Whoops! In my frustration I must have left them in the abyss of nothingness." He snapped his fingers again and Sora, Ryo, and Nic appeared in the ring.

"Whoa!" Sora said shocked.

"I could have sworn we were left in the abyss of nothingness," Nic said.

"And here they are, folks!" Hades said into a microphone that is just a skull on a bone. "The doofus of Destiny Islands, its Sora "No Win" Hart!" A bunch of undead skeletons started cheering in the in the seats of the "stadium."

"Hey! I'm not a doofus!" Sora shouted.

"Of course you're not. And here's a girl that floats like a butterfly, and stings like a wimp, Ryo-oki!" More cheering from the crowd was heard.

"HEY! I'm stronger than I look!" Ryo whined.

"Surrre!" Hades said, not being serious. "And last but not least….new guy."

"I have a name!" Nic shouted.

"Yes I'm sure you do. Now, bring out the opponents!" Hades said. Suddenly, a door opened in the Underdome, and in it was Scott, Auron, and Jean. Scott was still in his same out fit holding nothing; Auron was holding his sword with one hand as usual, and Jean was wielding a sword that was the same design as the Dream Sword, except the handle was black, the blade was blue-violet and red, and instead of a Mickey symbol, it was a light blue orb with a black line over it, making it look like an eye. **(Just think of it as the dream sword and soul eater combined.) **

"What's Jean doing here?" Nic asked confused. Jean was one of Hurky's friends from Destiny Islands. (**_Shifty eyes)_** Three years before Hurky moved to Destiny Islands, Hurky went to see Jean for summer vacation and dragged Nic with her. As soon as Nic met Jean, they became fast friends.

"Let the games begin!" Hades said. With that, Sora, Ryo, and Nic pulled out their keyblades ready to fight.

"You guys take who you want," Nic told Sora and Ryo. "I'll go after Butt-Dorky-ni!" Nic ran after Scott, but then a fire ball whooshed past Nic, singeing part of Nic's hair. "WTF?"

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Scott said, creating a fire ring around him and Nic and Scott's hair started catching on fire.

"How are you doing this?" Nic asked.

"Hades gave me fire powers!" Scott told him. Nic then gave Scott a look that said 'you're an idiot, ya know that?' Nic then started walking toward Scott. "Get away from me!" Scott shouted. He started throwing fire at Nic, but Nic dodged them all. When Nic was about close enough to Scott, he took a deep breath, and breathed out really frosty breath out at Scott's hair, putting it out. **(Nic breathed a Blizzaga spell at Scott's hair) "**AHHH! I'M BALD! I'M BALD!" Scott screamed. He ran out of the coliseum screaming," I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!"

"Boy, did I bet on the wrong horse," Hades said regrettably.

As soon as Scott left, the fire ring disappeared, and he ran to Sora to help fight Auron.

"Sora, any luck fighting?" Nic asked.

"No. He's pretty good at fighting," Sora told Nic. "I've got an idea, but you need to lock blades with him."

"No prob!" Nic told Sora. He started clanging swords with Auron until he finally locked blades. "Okay, now what?"

Sora then pointed his keyblade at Auron and it started glowing as if he was going to seal a keyhole. The beam shot out at Auron, but when it hit Auron, a dark aura started appearing around him, and then it evaporated.

"What happened?" Auron asked confused.

"Holy snap, it worked!" Nic said shocked. "How did you know what to do?"

"When you've fought as many possessed things as I have, you can tell if someone's possessed or not," Sora told Nic.

"Interesting," Nic said.

"Guys! A little help?" Ryo called out. Sora and Nic saw that Ryo was having a little trouble fighting Jean, so they went over to help Ryo, but they were still having trouble.

"Alright, this is a lot harder than I thought!" Ryo said.

"Sora, work your magic!" Nic shouted.

"I can't! She's too fast and too powerful!" Sora whined.

At one point, when Nic and Jean locked blades Nic got a good glimpse at the eye in the sword. _That eye's really making me un-easy, _Nic thought._ Wait a minute! That's it! _Nic took one of his hands off his keyblade, making it much harder to keep the lock, and held up his pointer and middle finger. His fingers started crackling with yellow lightning and then, as hard as he could, he jammed his fingers into the eye and crushed it, causing Jean to spark with the same yellow lightning and fall down. "Ahhhh!" Jean cried out in pain. She then started to fall, but Nic got her by the back.

"Jean, are you okay?" Nic asked, hoping he didn't hurt her.

"Yeah, Nic. I think so," Jean replied weakly.

"Auron, can you take her somewhere safe?" Sora asked Auron.

"Yes," Auron replied, taking Jean out of the arena and to safety.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening!" Hades pouted.

"In your face, Hades!" Hurky shouted at him, still behind bars.

"QUIET, FOUR-EYES!" Hades shouted back, steaming red. "Your friends may have one the battle, but they will not win the war!" With that, Hades left in a puff of smoke.

A smirk appeared over Hurky's voice. "I think they will."

**Riku: Okay that's all for this chapter.**

**Nic: I probably won't be able to update till Sunday.**

**Sora: If he doesn't update in three days…….just wait longer.**

**Kairi: Be sure to review!**


	16. ER and Battle 2

**Nic: Sorry for not updating.**

**Riku: It's not that bad!**

**Sora: You were only gone for a day!**

**Kairi: Don't take it so hard! I mean, everyone would be pissed if you don't update within a month!**

**Nic: (o.o;;) I guess your right. I don't own Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), or Jean. **

**(You did want to be in this, right?) Oh! Before I forget, the chapter _will _contain blood and possible suggestive material. This is why it's a T FIC. TRY to enjoy. **

After their first battle in the Underdome, Sora, Ryo, and Nic went to the ER to check up on **(you're probably thinking "The Underdome has an ER?" Yes it does.) **

"Let's see where she is," Sora said. He, Nic, and Ryo looked around the room until they spotted Jean in one of those blue hospital gowns in a bed.

"Hi, Jean," Nic said while waving his hand to her.

"Hey," Jean said, waving back.

"Sorry about what happened back there."

"Don't worry about it! I'm only gonna be here for an hour, anyways."

"Whoa! No major damage?"

"Nope, just a mild shock."

"Well I'm just relieved you're not hurt."

"Yeah, I- hey, what are you doing?" Jean asked Sora.

Sora noticed a remote near Jean's bed and picked it up. "What does this button do?" Sora asked.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Jean yelled at Sora. But, (**as you might have guessed**), Sora touched it, causing Jean's bed to rise. Sora pressed it again, causing her bed to go down.

"Cool!" Sora said amazed.

"Yes, yes, it goes up and down now would you-," At with that moment Sora pushed the button again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again. "Hey! (**And again) **Would-(**and again)-**you-(**and again**)-stop-(**and again**) doing-**(and again)**-that?" Jean yelled at Sora.

"Bed goes up, bed goes down. Bed goes up, bed goes down. Bed goes up, bed goes down. Bed goes up, bed goes down. Bed goes up, bed goes down," Sora said for a minute until Ryo took out her keyblade and hit Sora as hard as she could. "OWWWWW!"

"What part of stop don't you understand?" Ryo shouted.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist it," Sora said regrettably.

"LET ME MAKE IT SO YOU DON'T FORGET AGAIN!" Ryo then pointed her keyblade towards Sora and casted a Firaga spell, but Sora started to catch on blue fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" Sora said screaming for dear life.

As soon as Nic heard this, he casted Waterga and Blizzaga with his hands. When he realized what had happened, he looked up at Ryo and said, "I don't know whether to "say shame on you" or "congratulations, Ryo."

Everyone then heard something from a nearby microphone. "ALL COMPETITORS REPERT TO THE UNDERDOME. ALL COMPETITORS REPORT TO THE UNDERDOME."

"I guess we better get going," Nic said. With that, all three of them left the ER to fight in the Underdome. "Alright! Who's ready to lose?" Nic shouted as soon as they were all in the Underdome. The door that held the opponents opened to reveal Yuffie in her KH2 outfit, Tifa in her KH2 outfit, and Vincent in his FFVII outfit.

"Vincent's in this, too?" Nic asked shocked.

"Who's Vincent?" Sora asked Nic confused.

"When Balamb found out I was a keyblade master, they prepared training course every midnight, and I'd practice with him, and MAAAAAAAAAANNNN was he tough," Nic told Sora.

"How so?" Ryo asked.

"_gulp _I hope you don't find out," Nic said scared.

"Let the games begin!" Hades said into his microphone.

"Alright. Who's taking who?" Ryo asked.

"I'm gonna see what makes this Vincent guy so tough," Sora said.

"_gulp _Your funeral," Nic said sorrowfully. "I'm gonna go after Tifa, so Ryo, that means you have Yuffie,"

"This will be easy," Ryo said with dullness in her voice.

With that, Nic took out his keyblade and charged after Tifa. "Alright, Tifa, this gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" Nic said. But then he felt Tifa using Final Heaven on his face, causing him to slam backwards into a wall. "Okayyyy. Maybe this is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you," Nic said while coughing out blood. **(I warned ya.)** After recovering from the massive pain that he received, he used whatever energy he had left to get up, but Tifa just knocked him back down with a hard punch to the gut. _Oh, snap, _Nic thought in horror. He was about to face the music, but he heard something block the blow. He opened his eyes to see that Ryo saved him. "Ryo!"

"Hi ya!" Ryo said. When she got out of her lock with Tifa's fist, she casted a Thundaga spell from her hand, blowing Tifa twenty yards away. After Ryo blasted Tifa away, she used her keyblade to cast a Curaga spell on Nic.

"Ryo, how did you get here in time?" Nic asked confused but revitalized.

"All I had to do was punch Yuffie in the gut," Ryo told Nic. When Nic heard this he made this face: O.O "I told you it would be easy. Now let's kick Tifa's ass!" With that, they both got their keyblades ready and charged after Tifa, and Tifa was doing the same. _There's something different about Tifa,_ Nic thought. _Could she be possessed like Auron? Only one way to find out. _Nic then stopped and then raised his free hand up high, and his hand started glowing REALLY bright blue. "Holy!" Nic shouted. Suddenly, a blue light shot up from beneath Tifa, and then she let out a big scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tifa shrieked. After she was done shrieking she passed out.

_Just like Jean. What the freak is going on? _Nic thought really shocked but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his arm. "Ahhhh!" Nic shouted. He then looked at the back of his arm to she a shuriken lodged in his arm. He pulled it out and noticed that Yuffie was behind him, holding up more shurikens. _I wonder. _He then bewitched the shuriken he was holding with a Holy spell and then threw it at Yuffie. The shuriken hit Yuffie in the arm, causing her to drop the shurikens and pass out. _Something is definitely wrong. _

"Guys! A little help!" Sora screamed. Nic and Ryo turned their heads to see Sora with scars and blood all over his body and his hair was a mess.

"What happened?" Nic asked after he and Ryo got to Sora.

"He's been whooping my ass with a gun!" Sora said. Vincent then shot a bullet at Sora, but Sora was able to dodge it. "Ha! You're gonna need a bigger gun!" Vincent shot another bullet at Sora, and this one scraped his head. "OW! DAMNIT!" Sora shouted. Nic shot a Blizzaga spell at Vincent's gun, freezing the gun to Vincent's hand. But Vincent just gave a smirk.

_Oh, GOSH, NO!_ Nic thought fear.

"CHAOS!" Vincent shouted. He then started to glow black and slowly changed shape into a twenty foot gargoyle. When he stopped glowing, he WAS a twenty foot gargoyle. His body was gray and his wings were red.

"Is this why Vincent was so tough?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Nic told him. "Luckily after so many fights, I figured his weak spot." Nic then ran as fast as he could and jumped as high as he could. When he was as high as he could go, he enchanted his keyblade with a Holy spell and then threw through where Vincent's nuts would be, causing Vincent to scream out in pain and slowly turn pack to normal.

"Oh boy," Hades said regrettably. "Why didn't I make no hitting below the belt a rule? Congratulations, Sora, Ryo, and new guy," he said with much dullness in his voice.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU I HAVE A NAME!" Nic said pissed this time. **(Nic's first rule of thumb: there is a difference between ticked and pissed.) **

"Of course you do," Hades said jokingly. "You all move to the final round. Big freakin' surprise."

"Ohhh, what happened?" Vincent grunted.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Nic asked.

"IF I WERE OKAY THEN I WOULDN'T FEEL SO MUCH PAIN IN MY NUTS WOULD I?" Vincent shouted.

"Heh, sorry," Nic told him Vincent lost balanced but Nic caught him and put him on his back. "Let's get you to the ER."

"Heh. You always were a good student," Vincent said, then passed out.

_Something is definitely wrong, _Nic thought.

**Nic: Alright! That's it for now.**

**Kairi: But to hold you over, Riku and Sora will model for their fangirls for 24 hours.**

**Riku: Where gonna do what?**

**Sora: I have fangirls?**

**Kairi: While you were sleeping, we wired your brains so that you'd model if you hear Utada Hikaru songs.**

**Riku: We're not gonna-**

**Nic :( pulls out IPod and it plays "Uso Mitai na I Love You" (translation: A False I Love You) and Sora and Riku start modeling) Be sure to review.**

**Kairi: And enjoy the show!**


	17. ER and Battle 3

**Riku: Alright! Here's chapter seventeen.**

**Sora: This and the next chapter anyway.**

**Nic: I don't own KH, Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), or Jean. (Yes, you are still in this.)**

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

"Good, their safe now," Nic said. He, Sora, and Ryo brought Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent to the ER.

"What happened to them?" Jean asked after they got them into beds.

"The same thing that happened to you," Ryo responded.

Just then they heard a moan from someone. They looked around and saw that it came form Tifa. "Where…..am I?" she said weakly.

"Tifa," Sora told her. "You're in an ER."

"Who else is here?" Tifa asked.

Nic pointed out to Jean, Yuffie, and Vincent. "What happened to you?" Nic asked Tifa.

"I was with Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie. Next thing I know, everything went black." With that, Tifa passed out. Then the microphone started up again.

"REPORT FOR THE LAST BATTLE. REPORT FOR THE LAST BATTLE," the microphone.

"We better get going," Nic said, but then his pocket started glowing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gem that looked like a black wing glowing white. _So ,he's here, huh? Fine. I'd like a rematch, _Nic thought.

"What's that you're holding?" Jean asked.

"Heh, heh, heh. My lucky charm," Nic told her. With that, they all left to fight in the Underdome for one more time.

"I wonder who we're facing next," Sora said.

"I've got an idea who," Nic replied.

"What?" Ryo said. After that, the door where all of their opponents came from opened again. Cloud and Leon stepped out of it.

"Cloud…..Leon…..not you, too," Sora said sorrowfully.

"There's one more," Nic said out loud.

"Who?" Ryo asked. Then one more figure stepped out of the door. One person that many (**I'm talking about the reviewer's, BTW) **would remember.

"Sephiroth," Nic said very happy, but Sora just gave Nic a WTF look.

"How do you know these people?" Sora demanded.

"You'd be surprised how many people you can meet when looking for your friend," Nic told him.

"…………..Tou che'," Sora told Nic.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Hades spoke into his microphone.

Sora was about to go after Sephiroth, but Sora blocked him. "No. He's mine," Nic told him and then charged after Sephiroth.

"Nic, wait!" Ryo called after him.

"No," Sora said. "Let him have his fun. We'll get Cloud and Leon." With that, Ryo went after Cloud and Sora went after Leon.

"So, we meet again," Nic said when he got close to Sephiroth.

"This time things will be different," Sephiroth told him.

Nic pulled out the gem and showed it to him. "Indeed they will."

"My One Winged Gem."

"I still remember how I got this."

**_Flashback _(BTW, This takes place after Sora defeats Sephiroth.)**

_Hmm, not here either, _Nic thought. He went to the city of Midgar to look for Hurky but was unsuccessful. _I won't give up. _Nic was about to get back into his gummi ship when a big flash of light got in his way. "Hey! What gives?" Nic said angrily. When the light subsided, he saw a man wearing a black coat with white shoulder pads, black gloves, black pants, black boots, and had a big black angel wing. He had green eyes and long silver. When Nic saw him, he pulled out his keyblade and held it up to the mans throat. "Who the #$ are you?"

The man was un-fazed and pulled out a Masamune and held it Nic's head. When Nic saw this, he held his keyblade above his head.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

The man gave a smirk and moved his sword away from Nic's head. "I like your style. My name is Sephiroth."

"My name's Nic Kinari."

"So, you wield a keyblade?"

"What's it to you?"

"I want to test your strength." (**Alright! I want you to imagine that your listening to one of the many One Winged Angel songs. Remember there are more versions.) **

Sephiroth then attempted to thrust his sword into Nic's gut, but Nic dodged the strike. Nic then jumped on the sword, ran up to Seph, (**Sephiroth is too long of a name so I'm shortening it to Seph) **kicked him in the face, and then jumped behind him. Seph then swung his sword in a clockwise way, but it was blocked by a Reflectaga spell. Before the spell disappeared, Nic turned around, jumped towards Seph, then used his head as leverage to jump up to a nearby building, but couldn't get up all the way, so he thrusted his keyblade into the side. Seph then used the spell Shadow Flare **(I checked my guide to be sure)** to create fifteen dark orbs around Nic. They were closing in on him, but Nic let go of his keyblade so they all hit each other. Just when he was about two feet from the ground, he summoned his keyblade again in stabbed into the wall again, then pulled it out, and fell to the ground unharmed.

Seph used this time to use Flash (**The move that you can only guard against) **in an attempt to kill him. "That's enough," he said. Nic then felt something that told him to protect himself. So he held his keyblade sideways, and the next thing he knew, he clanged swords with Seph. "Good," Seph replied. "But can you handle this?" Seph then disappeared, and then reappeared in the sky saying the words, "Sin, Heartless Angel."(**That's what he says, everybody)**

Nic then started to give off a red aura and when the aura subsided Nic felt the most horrible pain he would ever feel. "AHH! OHH! AHH!" _Oh, gosh. I feel so weak, _Nic thought. He then saw that Seph was descending fast pointing his sword towards Nic's heart, (**In other words, Seph's trying to kill him like he did Aerith.), **but Nic caught the blade in his hands. _I can't keep this up. I'm slipping. _Nic knew he was done for. _NO! I've still got an idea. _Nic then took his right hand off the sword and held it up in Seph. He then moved the sword to the left of himself, and let the sword slide to his left, moving away from his body but cutting his left hand. He then gave a karate chop on Seph's wrist, causing Seph to lose his grip on his sword, allowing Nic to yank the sword out of Seph's hands and put it in his own, pointing it to Seph's neck.

"I admire your skill," Seph said with a smile. "Tell you what. If you do me a favor," Seph said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the One Winged Gem and showed it to Nic, "I'll give you this."

"What is it and what does it do?"

"It's the One Winged Gem. It endows the person who uses it my powers."

"What would I have to do?"

**(Later. Oh, yeah you can stop now.)**

Seph had brought Nic to his house at nighttime. Seph was in bed and Nic was standing in the floor.

"Alright, now check under the bed," Seph told Nic. Nic looked under the bed and saw nothing.

"Nope, nothing," Nic replied.

"Now check the closet."

Nic checked the closet and saw nothing. "Nope, no monsters here."

"Now check the bathroom."

"Nope."

"Good."

"So, can I have the rock?"

"Yeah, good night." Seph gave Nic the gem and then fell asleep, sucking his thumb. Nic then ran out as fast as he could and took off in his gummi ship.

_**End of Flashback**_

"This time it'll be easier," Nic said. He then put the gem in his hands then clenched it really hard. He then started to flash white for a second. When he stopped flashing, he looked different. His hair was silver, his eyes were green, and he wore a wardrobe like Sora's Final Form, but white and black were inverse and a wing that looked like the gem was on the back in the design. He then took out his keyblade and charged at Seph. Seph blocked it but it took some energy out of him. He then gave Nic a surprised look while Nic replied with a smirk. They both then disappeared and reappeared fifty feet into the sky.

Ryo went off to fight Cloud. "Alright, let's get this over with," Ryo said, taking out her keyblade. Cloud took out his First Tsurugi (**The sword in FFVII: Advent Children)** and took one sword apart, so he was now using two swords. "Oh, boy," Ryo said with fear.

Cloud then started giving off a purple electric spark. "OMNISLASH!" Cloud yelled. He then charged at Ryo and started swinging constantly at Ryo. Ryo tried to move hey keyblade to block the swings with her keyblade, but Cloud got in a few cuts on her.

"Ahhhh!" Ryo cried in pain. Cloud was about to charge at Ryo, but Ryo got an idea. Her keyblade started to glow whitish yellow, and then she pointed her keyblade at Cloud and shot a Pearl spell at Cloud. (**Just like Mickey)** When it hit Cloud he slowed down for a bit, and part of a dark aura dissapeared from him, but he kept running. Ryo kept shooting Pearls at Cloud, and more and more bits of aura dissapeared from him but he kept on charging. Finally, Ryo focused as hard as she could and kept on repeating in her head, _Pearl, Pearl, Pearl,_ and shot a really powerful Pearl at Cloud that caused him to fall back, drop his swords, and the aura finally decapitated. "That _gasp_ was a close one," Ryo said exhausted. I gotta go help Sora." She ran over to Sora to find that he had a few scars and blood on his arms and legs.

"Glad you could make it," Sora told Ryo while dodging a slash from Leon's now oversized gunblade.

Ryo pointed her keyblade towards Leon and fired a Pearl spell at Leon, causing him to howl in pain. "ARGH!" Leon yelled.

"What the?" Sora said in confusion.

"It's a Pearl attack," Ryo told him. "Heard of it?"

"How do you do it?" Sora asked

"You just have to think about doing it, and it happens," Ryo told him

Leon recovered from the previous Pearl blast and was ready to charge towards Sora. Sora pointed his keyblade towards Leon, repeated _Pearl, Pearl, Pearl _in his head and his keyblade started glowing whitish yellow, and then he shot a Pearl spell at Leon, causing part of a dark aura to disappear, but Leon kept on running towards them. Sora asked Ryo, "On three?"

"Works for me," Ryo told Sora. "One-"

"Two-"

"THREE!" they both shouted at the same time, both of them shooting a Pearl spell at Leon and both hitting him, knocking him out.

"That was close," Sora said.

"Yeah," Ryo replied. "Come on." They both started to run when they both heard something.

"Perish now," a voice that sounded like Seph said. Suddenly, Firaga pillars started shooting up from the ground. They tried to run away, but they were following them. Finally, when they could run no further, the Firaga pillars started to close in on them. When all hope seemed lost, they heard a vamping sound, each of them felt something grab them, then they disappeared, and the next thing they knew they were fifty feet off the ground in the arms of Nic. Except only Ryo knew it was Nic.

"AHH! SEPHIROTH!" Sora shouted, but Ryo slapped him.

"That's not Sephiroth, baka!" Ryo shouted at Sora.** "**Sephiroth has long silver hair and is a bishounen."

"Hey! I resent that!" Nic said. He then teleported back down to the ground to put Sora and Ryo back down, then he teleported back up to fight Seph.

"Let's see if I can tire you out," Seph said, but Nic looked confused. He then pointed down to Sora and Ryo and said, "Give in to the dark." Dark orbs then surrounded Sora and Ryo. They tried to summon their keyblades, but they were too exhausted to protect themselves. So Nic summoned his keyblade and threw it down. His keyblade then started to circle around Sora and Ryo like a boomerang, slashing the orbs as if they were jelly. And like a boomerang, his keyblade came back to him. But Seph just gave a smirk. "You can't protect them for too much longer."

"I can try," Nic said with rage.

"Alright! TRY!" Seph said. "SUPERNOVA!" Just then, a star started falling from the sky, and it looked like it was heading for another star.

"No you don't!" Nic shouted. He then raised his arms up and his eyes started to go white. Then the falling star changed course away from the star.

"Don't try to play hero!" Seph told him. "You can't stop it from hitting this world."

"Who says I wanna do that?" Nic said with a grin. Nic then caused the star to fall slightly faster.

"What are you doing?" Seph asked in confusion. Nic's eyes then went back to green. The star was now in range of the world. Nic then held up his hands as if he was trying to catch it. And, surprisingly, when the star came in contact with Nic's hands, it slowed down a little, but it was pile driving him into the ground.

_This time I'll hold it, _Nic thought. When the supernova and Nic were just two feet from the ground, the supernova stopped and then started to change direction upwards, with Nic pushing it. When it was about where Nic caught it, Nic dissapeared then reappeared on the other side of it, then, with great force, he pushed it down on Seph. Seph tried to grab the supernova, but Nic pushed it to hard, so Seph was the one who was pile drived into the ground by the supernova. _That's that, _Nic thought. He could sense that he could not hold on to his Angel form much longer. Before he fell, he used his last bit of power to transport into the ground, and then he turned back to normal. He was about to fall, but Sora and Ryo caught him. It's okay. I can do this," Nic said. "Curaga!" Suddenly, Nic was full of energy. "See?" Nic said. He tried to walk, but he started walking crooked. He stopped walking and said, "Well, at least I'm okay."

"C'mon. Let's go, Sora said. They started walking towards Cloud and Leon, but then Nic heard a sound that sounded like teleporting.

"Guy's did you here that?" Nic asked, but no one seemed to here. He then started hearing wind breaking. He turned his head and saw that Seph was falling down towards Sora doing his "back-stabbing" move. _OH, NO! _Nic thought._ SORA'S IN TROUBLE!_

**Riku: There it is.**

**Kairi: The dreadful cliffhanger.**

**Sora: And to make matters worse: Nic can't update tomorrow!**

**Nic :( evilly) THAT'S RIGHT. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunder crackles.) Uhh...what was that?**

**Kairi: What was what?**

**Nic: Watch this. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunder crackles) See?**

**Riku: Here's your problem. (Points to Dolby Digital Surround Sound 4.1 Evil Edition and unplugs it.)**

**Sora: That's better. (Don't own Decline of Video Gaming 2. Super Flash Bros and Double Helix does.)**

**Nic: Can I ask you guys something? Do you mind if I update every other day or what? Also I shall translate all japanese words I used in this.**

**Masamune: Japanese sword.**

**Baka: Fool, idiot, stupid.**

**Bishounen: "Beautiful Youth." (Go to wikipedia if you you don't take my word for it.)**

**Nic: Take care now. Bye bye then.**


	18. Battle 4

**Riku: This is it!**

**Kairi: You'll find out what happens to Sora.**

**Sora: I-(Nic tazers him)**

**Nic: No spoiling! I don't own Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), Jean (you're not done yet) or FFVII characters. Enjoy!**

_I've gotta do something fast!_ Nic thought. He took out his keyblade and ran as fast as he could to get in front of Sora but since he was still woozy he had some trouble running. _Damn wobbly legs!_ Fortunately, he got in front of Sora and his keyblade started glowing blue again. "Stand still," Nic told Sora.

Sora stopped and said, "Nic, what are you-"

"I SAID STAND STILL!" Nic then shot a blue beam of light into Sora's heart, causing Sora to start glowing blue. Then two figures started to split from the light that were that were the same size of Sora. One figure split to the left, while the other was split to the right. When the light subsided, Sora was still in his outfit that he had been wearing for a while, while the other figure, Roxas, was in his KH2, non-Organization, outfit.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's goin' on here?" Hades asked confused. "Can they do that?"

"What happened?" Sora and Roxas both said at the same time. They both turned their heads and looked at each other, surprised seeing the other.

"Heh didn't expect to see you here," Roxas told Sora smiling.

"Likewise," Sora replied smiling also. But both of their smiles turned into frowns when they saw a long sword plunge into the ground between them. They both looked up to see who was holding the blade, and they saw Sephiroth. Seph (**Yeah, I'm shortening it again) **looked to his left and right and he was really confused. But he just pulled his sword out of the ground and swung his sword at Sora, but Sora got out his keyblade and blocked it. Roxas took this advantage to take out the Oathkeeper and Oblivion and slashed Seph's back with both of them.

"AH!" Seph yelled in pain. He turned around and saw Roxas, and swung his sword backwards trying to hit Roxas, but Sora then slashed Seph's back with his keyblade. Seph tried to attack Sora again but Roxas got Seph by the back, again. This went on for thirty seconds until Seph dissapeared and reappeared above them. He then pointed at Nic and said, "You're responsible for this!"

Nic just replied with, "Yeah, pretty much." He then put both of his hands on his keyblade and his keyblade started glowing back and white, then he threw the white from the black. An aura then appeared around Nic. The aura then flew and caught the white part. The aura then started to take form and look like Nic, only he had green eyes and blonde hair and he was holding a white Oblivion while Nic was left with a black Oathkeeper. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Xinc?" Nic asked the person.

"It has, Nic," Xinc replied.

Nic gave a smirk. "Ryo, can you take Leon and Cloud to the ER?"

"Sure thing," Ryo told him.

"No," Sora said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"We need Cloud to defeat Sephiroth."

"Just take Leon to the ER, Ryo," Xinc told her.

"Alright," Ryo said. She ran over to Leon and ran out of the arena.

"Sora, wake Cloud up," Roxas said.

"Okay," Sora said. He ran over to Cloud to wake him up.

"He won't get past," Seph said. He then conjured up fifteen Shadow Flare orbs around Sora, but Sora got out his keyblade and took out all of the orbs. "Like that will stop me." Seph then teleported in front of Sora and was about to slice him, but Roxas used a corridor of darkness to pop up between Sora and Seph, and locked his Oathkeeper with Seph's blade, and tried to hit Seph with the Oblivion, but Seph caught it in his hand. Seph gave Roxas and evil grin, but then he felt that all of his hair up to his ears had been cut off. He turned around and saw that Xinc was between him and a corridor of darkness.** (He's a nobody, too!)** Nic then ran out of the corridor and then it dissapeared. Seph gave them both an evil look but Nic just smiled. "Perish now!" A Firaga wall then appeared between him and Nic and Xinc. They both tried to circle Seph by running in opposite ways, Nic going right and Xinc going left, but they were surrounded by Firaga walls. One wall separated Nic and Xinc from Roxas and Sora. When they thought that the pillars weren't going to stop, Sora got an idea.

"Waterga!" Water started coming out of Sora's keyblade, putting out the fire. Roxas saw what Sora was doing and did the same thing with his keyblades. When Nic and Xinc saw water hitting the fire, they both did the same.

_Damn it, it's not working!_ Roxas thought. He then realized something. _This lasts as long as Seph is in focus._ He then threw the Oathkeeper at Seph's gut, causing Seph to lose his focus, fall down, and the fire stopped. Sora then took the opportunity to run over to Cloud, walking on Seph's face.

"You'll pay for that," Seph said. "Sin, Heartless-"Suddenly, a foot kicked him in the face. "OW!"

"That's for fighting dirty!" Roxas said.

"Hypocrite," Xinc and Nic said at the same time.

Sora was trying to wake Cloud up with Curaga, but it wasn't working. "I know!" Sora then charged his hands with Thundaga and tried to press both his hands on Cloud, but no luck. "Oh, yeah. He's immune to Thundaga." Sora got another idea. This time he charged them with Firaga and pressed his hands on Cloud. This time he got a reaction.

Xinc, Nic, and Roxas fought Seph al they could, but Seph wore them out. "I can't fight anymore," Roxas said.

"We can't give up!" Xinc said trying to move, but he stumbled.

"Sora, where are you?" Nic yelled.

"Hmm," Seph said. He pointed his sword toward Nic. "You die first." He lifted his sword up. Nic was about to face the worst, but he heard a sword's clanging. Nic looked up and saw that the sword that clanged with Seph's was Cloud's. "Cloud!"

"Here I am!" Cloud said to Seph. He then uppercuted Seph up into the sky, and he jumped up too. He then split his into five more parts, giving him a total of six. He then slashed Seph with one, and then he grabbed another and slashed Seph with it. He kept on doing this until he used all of the swords. He then landed on the ground with his swords following after. "Take that!"

"Hmm," Seph said. "I'll be back, sooner than you think." With that, Seph disappeared.

"Alright, Hades!" Sora said. "Give us our friends back!"

Hades appeared, holding the kidnapped Kairi and Hurky. "Nah, I don't feel like it," Hades said. Everyone stated to give him an evil glare. "Tough luck! And there's nothing you can-"Suddenly someone punched him hard in the face and he fainted, freeing Kairi and Hurky. Everyone turned their hands and say Hercules.

"Thanks, Herc!" Sora said.

"Don't mention it, Sora!" Hercules told him. "I came down here as soon as dad sensed something wrong."

"Good to know!" Sora said.

Half an hour later, everyone was back in Olympus. Everybody got out okay, except for Yuffie, because she had a broken arm on account of the ninja star in her arm. "Do you think that you can send us back?" Leon asked.

"Sure," Roxas said. He and Xinc both opened two dark corridors with their hands and Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Leon went in them.

"Think you could send me back to Destiny Islands?" Jean asked.

"Alright," Xinc said. He opened another dark corridor and Jean walked through it.

"Well, time to go," Ryo said, but Vincent intervened.

"Wait," he said. Everyone started to pay attention to him. "I'll help you find your friend, Riku."

"Wait, how do-"Ryo said but was interrupted.

"Quiet," Vincent interrupted. "If you want answers, come to Halloween Town's Night club."

"How will-"Hurky asked but Vincent once again interrupted.

"Quiet!" he said. "I'll make the arrangements." With that, he covered his body with his cape, and his cape started to fly up into the air and into space.

"That is so cool!" Sora said.

"Uh-oh!" Nic said.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I checked my watch and…"

"And what?" Roxas asked.

"It's right near Atlantica, meaning it's going to be a three day trip!" Everybody groaned at that.

**Riku: And that's that!**

**Sora: Next time we'll (Nic zaps him with a tazer, again)**

**Nic: I said NO SPOILING!**

**Kairi: Plz review!**


	19. Night Club, Awfulness, Trial, Breakout

**Nic: REAL SORRY for not updating.**

**Kairi: This is the part where you can worry, Nic.**

**Riku: He had to check some things with Princess Alexa-Ninja Extraotrdinaire2006 AND Hurky.**

**Sora: Here's another reviews corner:**

**_SailorStar165: _There will be more Roxas.**

**_BestFanOfAnime: _Can't tell you the number of chapters, and sorry you're upset you went back to the islands.**

**_hurkydoesntknow: _ Glad you liked last chapter.**

**_Wagner's Apprentice: _Thank you for the most excellent comment!**

**_Drakena the Destroyer: _There will be more references from more stuff I this chapter.**

**Nic: I don't own Ryo, Hurky (or her ideas), Alexa, or any thing that you might recognize from somewhere else. Enjoy**

It took another three days to get from the Coliseum to Halloween Town. During that time, everyone agreed that Roxas and Xinc could tag along, but when it was meal time, they had to re-connect with their retrospective Heartless. By the time they got to Halloween Town, they had 1 and-a-half days worth of food thanks to Nic's rationing techniques.

"I didn't know that Halloween Town had a night club," Hurky said when the ship landed.

"Neither did I, actually," Nic replied.

"Alright, now we have to look as scary as possible," Sora told everyone.

"Right. I'm on it!" Ryo said. She started to wave her hands up but Nic and Xinc stopped her.

"Wait, Ryo," they both said at the same time. They both whispered something into her ear and Ryo gave a look of disgust. She then shrugged and started to wave her hands up again. She clapped her hands and a black light started to circle everyone and the light ascended with every second. When the light subsided, everyone was in a different outfit. Sora was in his Halloween outfit, Roxas was in an outfit similar to Sora's only instead of a pumpkin he had a skull, Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky had Goth outfits. They had black hair, wore black eyeliner, black lipstick, they wore necklaces with skulls around the necklace, black shirts that covered everything above their belly buttons, blue-violet skirts up to their knees, and black sandals. The only ones who seemed normal were Nic and Xinc.

"Hey, nothing happened to you guys!" Roxas said.

Nic and Xinc just smiled and said, "Oh really?" They then stepped into the light which was given off by the moon and suddenly their skin disappeared leaving only bones, eyes, ripped clothes, and a few bugs crawling on their bones.**(Don't technically own Curse of the Black Pearl, but this "skeleton magic" is different.)** "What the?" Nic cried after seeing the bugs on his bones. "I didn't ask for bugs crawling on my bones!"

"But I did," Xinc told him. A cockroach then started crawling into his nose hole. A few seconds after the bug crawled into his nose he started to move his jaw up and down as if he were chewing on something, then he made it so it looked like he was swallowing something. Everyone then gave looks of disgust as they saw bug guts on one of Xinc's rib bones through a whole in his ripped shirt. Everyone except Nic then ran into the bathroom to go vomit.

After everyone lost their lunch, they left the gummi ship to find the night club. Since the town was immersed in the moons light Nic and Xinc were still "undead."

"Let's keep an eye out for that night club," Kairi said.

"You got it," Xinc said. He then reached for his left eye socket, pulled his eye out, and held it up high in the air. Everyone started to look disgusted and Roxas threw up on the ground.

"Xinc!" Nic yelled at him. "Be polite!" He then took his head off his shoulders and lifted up in the air.

"Well, at least it's not as gross," Hurky said out loud.

"Hey! I think "eye" see it!" Xinc said. Everyone groaned at that corny joke.

Ryo walked over to Xinc and asked, "Can I see your eye?" Xinc then handed Ryo and Ryo jammed the eye into Xinc's socket.

"OW!"

"DON'T BE SO GROSS!" Ryo shouted. Nic, upon hearing these words, put his head back on his shoulders, and they all walked towards the direction that Xinc pointed out. When they stopped walking, they saw a BIG square box with "Night Club" in big blue neon letters.

"Here we are," Xinc said gleefully. He started to walk towards the door but was stopped by a girl with reddish-brownish hair with hot pink highlights with jade green eyes wearing a dress/cloak (**like Izumi from Full Metal Alchemist, but the girl's was pink**), a black capris with a hot pink belt, having a silver heart chain and a small bag hanging out from the belt, wearing high black sandals, had silver earrings on each of her ears, a black choker around her neck along with a diamond heart locket also around her neck, hot pink gloves with high arm knits on her arms, ran up in front of Xinc, positioning herself between her and the doorway

"Do you have a reservation?" the girl asked

"Yup," Xinc said. "Right HERE!" Xinc then started to push her out of her way, but her reflexes were quicker. What looked like a stick of pixie dust started to appear in her hand and when it solidified, it turned into a keyblade similar to Sora's, only the blade was blue, the handle was light pink, and in the design showed a hot pink heart on the top with angel wings on each side and a halo above, and at the bottom of the design was a full moon with a light blue star within the moon and a hot pink heart for a keychain,(**Alexa, if you're reading this, it's not a typo. Sorry, but I had to.), **and she whacked his bony hand with her keyblade. "OW!" Xinc said while shaking his hand because of the pain. The girl then started to swing her keyblade like a baseball bat, knocking Xinc's head of his shoulders, but Roxas caught Xinc's head.

"Alexa!" Hurky shouted at the girl.

"Hurky?" Alexa asked. Alexa was a girl who was born in Twilight Town, but she moved to Destiny Island in her sophomore year in high school. She met Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo at school, and became fast friends with them.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked Alexa.

"This is my summer job," Alexa replied.

"Your summer job is a being a bouncer at night clubs?" Kairi said confused.

"Yup."

"We're here to see Vincent," Ryo said.

"Oh! Follow me."

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Roxas said while holding Xinc's skull head which had dirt smeared on his "cheeks", forehead, and chin. "So, Chief Diamond Phillips, heard any good jokes?"

"Sure did!" replied Xinc's skull. "Alright: A horse walks into a doctor's office. The doctor asked 'why the long face?'" Roxas gave a fake laugh at that but everyone else gave him a dirty look. So Roxas, depressed, put Xinc's head back on his shoulders. They all then entered the night club, which had a bunch of vampires, misshapen people, Jack and Sally dancing, and there was a DJ playing 'Every Time We Touch.'**(Beautiful song, BTW.) **Since the building had no windows, Nic and Xinc got their flesh and hair back, and their clothes were restored.

"Alright," Alexa said. "All you need to do is to go through that door and-" but she was interrupted when Nic, Xinc, Ryo and Hurky went to a table that was serving fruit and drinks and Sora and Kairi were dancing to the rhythm of the music. So, Alexa took out her keyblade and hit Sora and Kairi over the head.

"Ow!" they both said at the same time. Alexa then went to the table and hit Ryo, Hurky, and Nic with her keyblade. She was about to hit Xinc with her keyblade, but she noticed that he was drinking a green substance in a styrofoam cup and stared in horror when she saw that he was holding two more empty cups in his other hand.

"Ugh, this water is horrible!" Xinc said disgusted. "But what do you expect from a place like this?" He then finished the drink and then reached for another and started drinking.

"You idiot!" Alexa said furiously. "That's sake!"

"Oh," Xinc said, and started to drink again.

"Beer!" Alexa told him. Xinc then made this face: **O.O,** and spat his drink out on the wall. "Alright everyone follow me." Everyone then followed Alexa to the door to Vincent's office. "For some reason, Vincent only wants the guys to enter."

"Sexist," Ryo said angrily. So only the guys went in the office and Vincent greeted them.

"Glad you could make it," Vincent said gladly.

"Why did you have to drag us here to give out information about Riku?" Sora asked.

"That's how I roll."

"Alright, what can you tell us?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, but I don't give info for free."

"What do you want?" Nic asked.

"Tell you what. I like your blonde friends here," Vincent said as he pointed to Roxas and Xinc, but Nic, Sora, and Roxas exchanged WTF looks, but Xinc couldn't because he was drunk. Vincent then said to both Roxas and Xinc, "I tell you what I know if you show me your belly buttons."

"What! No way!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas, we have to find Riku," Sora told him.

"Fine."

"Xinc, will you do it?" Nic asked.

"Sure! Anything for a chick!" Xinc said while laughing hardly but Nic, Sora, and Roxas gave each other more WTF looks. Finally, Roxas and Xinc lifted up their shirts and showed Vincent their belly buttons but Xinc showed it while his tongue was sticking out.

"Oh yeah!" Vincent said. "It looks like two bowls of oatmeal with wholes in 'em." Roxas and Xinc then put their shirts back down.

"Okay, here's what I know. I was hired to be an assassin by these two guy's named Xehanort and Xemnas."

"XEHANORT?" Sora shouted.

"XEMNAS?" Roxas also shouted.

"Yeah. I couldn't see Xemnas' face or body but they said they'd pay me a fine amount of munny."

"And you took it?" Nic asked. Vincent nodded his head. "Well, then what happened?"

"Now to tell you that, your blonde friends are gonna have to walk to the back of the room and do something else for me."

"Hey, wait!" Roxas cried out at Vincent. "We showed you our belly buttons!"

"Alright, get out of here."

"Roxas, just do it!" Sora said. So Roxas went to the back and Nic convinced Xinc to do it and Xinc willingly agreed.

"Alright, now arch you backs and look back at me, MEAN." Roxas and Xinc then went to the wall, arched their backs using the wall for support, and looked back at Vincent mean, actually scaring Vincent. "You can stop now. You guys were like dragons. Alright, after I agreed, they brought me to Olympus. They had those five friends of yours, those two assholes, and a dead guy."

"Auron?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they got Hades to get Auron out of the Underworld, and then they used darkness to control him and your friends. The other two just wanted to kick your ass. When I found out they wanted to kill Nic, I tried to refuse, but they used darkness to control my mind."

"Where are they now?" Sora asked.

"You know, I like you guys, especially you two," Vincent said while pointing to Roxas and Xinc. "Now I want to do one more thing, and it's gonna involve all of you. I wanna see four dragons." Nic, Sora, and Roxas gave MORE WTF looks. _That's the last time I play Truth or Dare with my friends, _Vincent thought regrettably.

**(later)**

After the guys did Vincent's "last favor", Vincent told them that Xehanort and Xemnas were at Radiant Garden. Nic, Sora, Roxas, and Xinc left, and Nic, Sora, and Roxas have never been more ashamed of theirsleves.

"So what happened?" Kairi asked when the guys came out.

"It's Xehanort and Xemnas, they're at Radiant Garden, and lets never talk about it again," Sora told her.

"How can Xemnas be a part of this?" Hurky asked.

"Don't know don't care," Nic said while carrying Xinc on his back.

"Can I come with you guys?" Alexa asked. "This jobs boring."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Nic told her.

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"We DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" Roxas said while opening the door only to find that the police have surrounded the place. "Oh, sh#$!"

**(later)**

Nic, Sora, Roxas, Xinc, Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky were brought into court. Alexa was free to go because she apparently did nothing wrong.

"The court is now in session," the mayor/judge said.

"Your honor, on what grounds are we here?" Sora asked.

"You boys are here for indecent exposure."

"Indecent exposure?" Kairi asked. The bailiff/Jack then brought a TV in a put a tape in it. The TV then showed the guys with their shirts off flailing their arms up in the air and roaring at the top of their lungs.

"AH! MY EYES!" Ryo screamed.

"Well, I can understand that, but me Ryo, and Kairi have no right to be here," Hurky told the judge.

"Actually, a little birdie told us that the three of you did download music illegally from Kazaa."

_**Flashback**_

Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo were at Kairi's house listening to the computer clapping to the rhythm of the song.

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands,_

_(clap, clap)_

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands,_

(_clap, clap)_

_If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it_

_If your happy and you know it- _

They then heard someone open the door so Kairi turned off her computer as quick as possible. The door opened and Riku was on the other side of the door. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Uh…nothing," Hurky said nervously. There was an awkward silence. "Go away!"

_**End of Flashback**_

"Don't' worry guys, I've got this handled," Xinc said still drunk. "Your honor, I shall defend me and my friends, drunken hick's of the jury." This caused the jury to gasp and talk to each other, as if they were already deciding the verdict.

"You're insane!" Roxas hissed at Xinc.

"I know, isn't this great? There's no way we can lose this lawsuit!"

**(later)**

"Ah, I can't believe that we lost the lawsuit," Xinc said having his hand on his head because he was suffering from a hangover. The boys and girls were in separate cells.

"Well we did!" Ryo shouted from the cell next to the guys' one.

"Hey! Easy!" Xinc shouted back.

"We have to get out of here!" Roxas shouted.

"Well unless you can break these bars we're stuck here!" Hurky said.

"Oh man, I really need to go to the bathroom. Why did I have all that water and cantaloupe and water melon?" Nic whined. Suddenly Xinc started to repeat what he just heard in his head.

_We have to get out of here!_

_Well unless you can break these bars we're stuck here._

_Oh man, I really need to go to the bathroom. Why did I have all that water and cantaloupe and water melon?_

_We have to get out of here!_

_Well unless you can break these bars we're stuck here._

_Oh man, I really need to go to the bathroom. Why did I have all that water and cantaloupe and water melon?_

_Dental plan!_

"I've got it!" Xinc said. He then took off his shirt and he……well he……he…….peed on his shirt until it was damp all over. He then picked up his shirt and started banging the bars. When he banged a bar he would hear a ding sound. He kept on doing this until he got two dongs in a row. He then tied his shirt around the two bars which gave off dongs and summoned his keyblade between the two bars and twisted it, therefore twisting the shirt.

"WTF are you doing?" Sora asked.

"A wet shirt doesn't break, Sora," Xinc replied.

"C'mon, don't humiliate yourself," Nic told him. "Nothing from the movies work." After Nic said that the sound of metal bending. Xinc turned backwards and smiled.

"I told you so!" Xinc said a he went back to bending the bars.

"No, you said a wet shirt doesn't break not a piss shirt bends the bar," Sora said shocked. By that time Xinc had bent the bars till they would bend no more. He, Sora, Roxas, and Nic then slid out of the cell and into the hallway.

"What did you guy's do?" a person asked. The guy's then turned their heads and saw Alexa at the doorway, holding a set of keys.

"How'd you get those?" Roxas asked.

"I froze the guard with Stopga and then took his keys. How did you get out?"

"Well, I'd rather not say," Xinc said embarrassed. Alexa then used the keys to free Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo. With that, they all left the prison, but not without looking at the guard that Alexa froze.

"That's strange, he should move by now," Alexa said confused.

"I'll explain later," Nic told her. They all then ran as fast as they could to the gummi ship as fast as they could and took off, but not without Ryo telling Xinc to put a new shirt on.

**(Radiant Garden)**

"Crap!" Xehanort said depressed. "I thought that they would be stuck there!"

"Do not worry," Xemnas told him.

"But they know where we are!" Xehanort said.

"They wouldn't dare attack us with so many witnesses."

**Riku: Why is Xemnas so calm.**

**Sora: Why is Xehanort such a brat?**

**Nic: Because I have the power to, THAT'S WHY! I apologize to all fans of Vincent, Sora, and Roxas. I'd like to thank the following movies and flashes that helped me write this chapter:**

**Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Family Guy**

**Starsky and Hutch**

**Final Fantasy Gil Quest**

**The Simpsons**

**Shanghai Noon**

**I think that's it. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOOT!**

**Kairi: Be sure to review!**


	20. Some Enchanted Evening

**Sora: Alright, here's the next chapter.**

**Nic: I hope it does well. I'm running low on insanity juice today.**

**Riku: Guess I'll type this chapter.**

**Nic: Like hell you will! I don't own Hurky (or her ideas), Ryo, Alexa, or Who's The Boss.**

**Kairi: Try to enjoy.**

As soon as the gummi ship took off, Nic set a course for Radiant Garden…….and, it took another three days to get there because Hollow Bastion was right next to Y Que Mas. (**In case you don't know, (I can't imagine why you wouldn't), Radiant Garden is actually Hollow Bastion.) **Everybody was starving, but not as bad as they were in chapter twelve. Nic stopped at Y Que Mas to stock up on burritos, quesadillas, nachos, and soda, and apparently he was famous there (**If you know what I mean)**, so he got the food and drink without haste. Ryo suggested that since that they were going to rescue Riku soon, some of the burritos have jalapenos in them, so Nic obliged.

After having some dinner to sustain everyone, Nic landed in town. "Alright, lets ask the people if they've seen them," Sora said to everyone. They spotted a janitor with grey hair holding a broom cleaning the accessories shop. "Hey have you seen these two guys?" Sora asked the janitor in a janitor's outfit with blue shoes while holding up a badly drawn picture of Xehanort (**in his KH1 outfit)** and Xemnas (**in his KH2 outfit). **

"Yeah, I've seen 'em, that is to say I saw 'em," said the janitor. "Only that guy in the cloak looked a wee bit younger and had more silver hair and green eyes."

"Xehanort walked with Riku in PUBLIC? What an idiot!" Hurky said very pissed.

"Who would take their hostage out in the open?" Kairi asked.

"I was talking about Riku for not running away."

"Do you know where they are?" Alexa asked.

"Over there." The janitor pointed to the castle that you can get a good glimpse at from Dark Depths. Everyone then got into the gummi ship and Nic drove everyone to the castle and were about to enter in the castle when a man in a butler suit stopped them.

"Hey what gives?" Xinc asked angrily.

"What is your business, sir?" the butler asked.

"We want to have a 'talk' with Xehanort and Xemnas!" Roxas shouted.

"You'll have to wait until after the party, sir."

"Party?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, miss. Xehanort and Xemnas are hosting the annual "Repairdation of our World" party."

"That title sucks!" Ryo told him.

"I did not name it, the ones who repaired the world did."

"The rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee have to be more creative," Sora said.

"Well, let us in!" Nic said to the butler.

"Sorry I cannot allow that."

"WHY THE F#ING HELL NOT?" Xinc asked.

"You are all on the restricted list."

"Restricted list?" Ryo asked. The butler then pulled out a badly drawn picture of Sora, Kairi, Nic, Ryo, Hurky, Alexa, Roxas, and Xinc.

"You can't keep us out of here!" Hurky shouted at the butler.

"I just did. GET OUT."

"How dare you treat the keyblade master of Radiant Garden like this!" Nic said.

"_gasp_ Y-You're the keyblade master of this world?"

"Yes, I am!"

"I-I'm so sorry, sir. Please come in."

"And can you let my friends in?"

"Anything sir."

"Hey how come you're treated like royalty and the rest of us are treated like crap?" Hurky asked.

"It is because our keyblade master was lost for a long time. Having him back here is an honor," the butler explained. "What is your name, sir?"

"Huh?" Nic asked.

"So I can announce your arrival."

"My name is Nic Kinari."

"Thank you sir." He then escorted the gang through the hall and into a brightly lit tall room with brown wall, red floor, a balcony on the east and west walls, and a staircase like the one in the part of Hollow Bastion where Sora fought Riku when he was possessed by Xehanort. "Everyone, may I have you attention." Suddenly about one hundred and fifty people dressed up in tuxes and dresses stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction of the butler. "Allow me to introduce the keyblade master of Hollow Bastion and his friends." Nic then walked past the butler and Sora, Roxas, Xinc, Kairi, Ryo, Hurky, and Alexa followed after, everybody clapped their hands and then went back to what they were doing.

"Alright guys, here's the plan," Alexa whispered to everyone. "One of us goes to find Riku, while the rest of us mingle with the party guest so as not to draw suspicion."

"I'll go find Riku!" Ryo said eccentrically.

"I should have known," Sora said dully.

"Wait, we'll need a distraction!" Hurky said.

"Ha! You leave that to me and Roxas," Xinc said patting Roxas' back. So everyone took their places to make the plan work. Sora, Kairi, Nic, Hurky, and Alexa mingled with some party guest, Ryo made her way to the staircase, and Roxas and Xinc made their way to a man serving entrees.

"Caviar, sir?" the man said.

_Maybe I won't have to act after all, _Xinc thought. "Sure, buddy!" Xinc then took a cracker that had some caviar on it. He put it in his mouth chewed it, swallowed it, and started to pretend to choke.

"Oh my gosh, someone help!" a woman screamed when she heard the choking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in horror as they saw Xinc.

"Heimlich maneuver!" Roxas yelled, as he pretended to do the heimlich maneuver on Xinc. While Roxas was doing this, Ryo quickly went up the stairs and into a door and when Sora saw this, he gave Roxas a thumb up, and Roxas and Xinc stopped. When everyone saw that Xinc was "okay", they all went back to what they were doing.

As soon as Ryo left the dinning room, she was in a hallway with numerous doors. She walked down the hall until she heard voices coming from a nearby door. She opened the door slightly and saw Xehanort with his a tux on and a guy in an Organization cloak holding what appeared to be a gun version of Ansem the Wise's data converter.

"Xemnas, are you sure that will work?" Xehanort said pointing to the gun.

"We were taught by Ansem the Wise. I'm sure it will work," Xemnas replied in a voice that was not his own. "I did tell him that students take after their teachers."

"Riku?" Ryo said, but covered her mouth when she realized that she talked.

"What was that?" Xehanort said while turning his head. Xemnas lifted his gun and shot it at Ryo and nailed right between the eyes, and then she disappeared.

"I told you it would work," Xemnas said.

"Very well," Xehanort said calmly. "Let's go join the party."

"Do you wonder if Ryo's found anything?" Kairi asked Hurky.

"I don't know," Hurky replied. Just then a door opened and out of it came Xehanort and Xemnas.

"Welcome, everyone, I'm glad you could make it," Xehanort said to everyone. Everyone clapped their hands except for Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Alexa, Xinc, Nic, and Hurky.

"This must be why Xehanort is hosting this shindig," Roxas said. "So we couldn't touch him."

"No duh, Sherlock," Sora replied.

"Well how can we get to him without making a scene?" Kairi asked. Just then a shuriken and a Firaga ball flew through the air, nearly hitting Xehanort and Xemnas, causing everyone to flee the building except for Sora, Roxas, Nic, Xinc, Hurky, Kairi, and Alexa. Just then, two men leapt from the west balcony holding swords and two women leapt from the east balcony. The men were Leon and Cloud and the women were Tifa and Yuffie, and Yuffie still had a broken arm.

"This is for putting me against my friends!" Leon shouted. He then leapt up into the air and towards Xehanort, trying to slash down on him, but Xemnas pulled out his gun and shot Leon with it, and Leon got shot and then he dissapeared.

"What the f-"Yuffie said, but was cut off when Xemnas shot her with his gun and she dissapeared.

"I'll show you!" Cloud shouted towards Xemnas. He started to run up to Xemnas but Xemnas once again shot the gun, but Cloud took one sword out of his sword and used it to block the shot, but his sword dissapeared. Xemnas shot again, but Cloud took another sword and blocked the shot again, and the sword dissapeared again. This continued until Cloud took out his last sword. When Xemnas shot again, Cloud tried to reach another sword, but he got nothing, so the beam shot his hand, and Cloud dissapeared.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried. She then started running up towards Xemnas, dodging the lasers he shot at her, but then Xehanort summoned his guardian and grabbed Tifa, allowing Xemnas to shoot her with his gun, causing her to disappear.

"What's going on?" Alexa said.

"I'm glad you asked," Xemnas said. "This is my version of my teacher's data converter. People who are shot by it are converted into data and are trapped in there. After a while soon they will, shall I say, become part of the system?

_Whoever that is, it's not Xemnas,_ Sora thought. "Who are you?" The person in then lifted up the hood of the cloak, and everybody was shocked.

"WTF?" Kairi said.

"How can this be?" Hurky asked.

"I can't believe it," Roxas said.

"Who's that guy?" Xinc asked.

The person who's face was under the cloak was……(**Can I get a drum roll please?(Riku starts playing the drum and then he starts doing a solo for about a minute.) Okay that works too.) ………**Riku.

"Don't let the looks fool you, I'm Xemnas," Xemnas said. "I'm just using his body."

"How did you come back?" Sora asked.

"When nobodies die they return to darkness," Xehanort said. "So, I bent the darkness and let him out."

"How would you know he was out? Nic asked.

"I kept on hearing his voice telling me to enter the realm of darkness and let him out, so I did."

"And now, it's time to surrender!" Xemnas said.

"I don't think so!" Xinc said. Xemnas then shot a laser at Xinc, but Xinc did the cool Matrix thing where he bent his back avoiding it, but in doing so, the laser hit Kairi, and Kairi disappear.

"Kairi!" Alexa shouted. Xemnas then shot Alexa, so Alexa disappeared also.

"Stop!" Roxas shouted. He ten summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and threw them both at Xemnas, but Xemnas used Riku's dark shield to block them both and then he shot Roxas with his gun, and Roxas disappeared.

"Little buddy!" Xinc cried. He took out his keyblade and started to run towards Xemnas, dodging all the laser's. Xehanort's guardian tried to grab Xinc, but Xinc slashed it in half. He then ran closer to Xemnas, but Xemnas used Dark Firaga **(The KH2 version of it, aka Dark Aura) **to stun Xinc, allowing Xemnas to shoot Xinc with his gun, and Xinc dissapeared.

"RUN!" Sora shouted. He, Nic, and Hurky tried to run, but Xemnas nailed Sora with it, so Sora disappeared. Nic and Hurky then tried running around the room dodging the lasers, but Hurky tripped on her shoes and fell down.

"Bye, bye," Xemnas said. He then pulled the trigger and sot a laser at Hurky. Hurky closed her eyes and waited for the worse, but the beam never connected. Hurky opened her eyes and saw that Nic used his body as a shield to protect her.

"NO!" Hurky cried. Before Nic dissapeared, he smiled at her. "No this can't be true," she said crying.

**(That's all for this chapter, tune in next time. PSYCHE! I almost had you for a second!)**

"Say good bye!" Xemnas said. He started to pull the trigger, but the gun started to spark. Xemnas the looked at a screen on the gun that said DATA OVERLOAD. "Data overload?" Xemnas threw the gun up into the air and it exploded, releasing Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ryo, Alexa, Xinc, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Leon, and Nic.

"Good bye," Hurky said happily.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way!" Xemnas said, pulling out Way to the Dawn.

"I don't think so!" Ryo said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something wrapped in wax paper.

"What is that?" Xemnas asked. Ryo unwrapped the paper and it turned out to be a burrito. "A burrito?"

"Not just a burrito! A big beefy burrito, with lot's of cheese and jalapenos!" Ryo said happily. "I brought it so you could have it when we rescued you!

Xemnas started to grunted as if fighting for control over Riku's body.(**When Riku's talking it's in italics.) **"_So tasty! _No! Must resist!_ But it's so savory!_ I'm in control here! _GET OUT OF MY BODY!"_

A white aura started to appear around Riku and his keyblade started to glow white. "GO TO HELL, XEMNAS!" Riku said. The light on Riku's keyblade started to flash and immediately the aura disappeared around him and he fell down but Ryo caught him.

"Riku!" Ryo said happily.

"Ryo!" Riku said. "Can I have the burrito?" Ryo handed Riku the burrito and he ate it in five seconds. "Excuse me for one minute." Riku walked over to Xehanort and kicked him in the nuts, causing Xehanort to vomit a little and fall to the ground. "YOU TRY ANOTEHR DUMBASS STUNT LIKE THAT AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Alexa, Hurky, Ryo, Roxas, Nic, Xinc, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa walked out of the castle.

"Hey what do you think happened to Xemnas?" Nic asked.

"I dunno," Hurky told him.

(**Hell. BTW, I don't own this. I got it from Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. But I did change it a little bit.**)

Xemnas found himself in a room, sitting on a yellow bed in his Organization cloak, inside a orange room with a door, a TV, a TV remote, red carpeting, and a sign that said "Welcome to Hell."

"Hell? Oh, come on. Okay, so I experimented the darkness in peoples hearts, stole my teacher's name, became a Nobody, formed an Organization bent on using hearts to create Kingdom Hearts and tried to rule all worlds, but who hasn't!" Xemnas cried. "Oh, well. Wonder what they got on TV here in Hell." Xemnas picked up the remote, turned on the TV, and saw that who's the boss is on. He then tried to change the channel, but Who's the Boss was on every channel. "OH NO!" Xemnas then ran to the door, opened it and found himself in a place where everything was bright, there was a green meadow, the song "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows from in the background and there was a raven that was screeching from hearing the song for the billionth time.

"This is even worse!," Xemnas yelled. He tried opening a dark corridor but couldn't. He then found another door, opened it, and found himself in the Underworld. "Finally, I'm out!"

"Not quite," a voice said from behind. Xemnas turned around and saw Hades.

"Oh, come on!" Xemnas said. He then saw the stairway to Olympus Coliseum. "HA! SO LONG, SUCKER!" He tried to run to the stairway, but then Cerberus jumped in front of him, blocking the stairway. "Oh sh&."

"Go on boy," Hades said. "Go get it!"

Cerberus then charged at Xemnas. Xemnas then closed his eyes and when he opened them he found himself back at Ansem's lab. Xemnas then looked into the mirror and saw Xehanort's face. "I'm complete again! It was all just a dream!"

Then, the Robot Devil from Futurama burst into the wall and said, "No, it's not a dream, I just thought you needed a break."

Xemnas then looked back into the mirror and saw that he had his own face back. "AHH!" When he looked up, he found that he was in Futurama's Robot Hell. "AHH." He then got a paper thrown at him, Xemnas opened it, and saw a headline that said, "The Simpsons Movie Will Not Be Shown in Hell." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Riku: Hurrah!**

**Kairi: Riku's been found.**

**Sora: And that means your fangirls will be glomping you in…..two seconds.**

**Riku: What? (get's glomped by over 100 fangirls.) Someone help!**

**Nic: Hope you all LYFAO! BTW, the Y stands for "your". Be sure to review!**


	21. The Crazy Chapter!

Nic: Sorry for not updating. I experimented on using cheat codes in KH2 and I figured something out: DON'T USE THEM!

**Sora: Yeah. I was denied a lot of stuff that I earned!**

**Nic: Plus I needed to use my summer to its fullest. Sorry. **

**Riku: Anyway, here's another chapter of Dude Where's Riku,**

**Nic: Don't own Alexa, Ryo or Hurky (or any references to her stories/ideas.) They are used with permission.**

**Kairi: Enjoy!**

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys rescued me," Riku told everyone when they got out of the castle.

"How come?" Alexa asked.

"When I was possessed a life time full of memories flowed into my head. So much pain, so much misery, it's like one of those TV shows where they show a bunch of clips from old episodes."

"Well we defeated Xemnas, we got you back, and we tied up all the loose ends," Kairi said in relief.

"Then why do I feel like we forgot something in all this havoc and chaos?" Sora pondered out loud.

"Oh you're just paranoid," Ryo told him.

"I'm serious, I think we forgot something!"

"Let it go Sora," Hurky said.

"Alright, let's go," Roxas told everyone.

"ROXAS?" Riku shouted. "How did you get here?"

"Oh that's because of my two new friends, Nic and Xinc," Sora said while putting his hands on Nic and Xinc's shoulders.

"Hey, would it be okay if I you guys split my Nobody from me?" Riku begged.

"Why would we separate you from your Nobody?" Xinc asked.

"Curiosity, I guess," Riku told.

"No dice," Nic and Xinc said at the same time.

"C'mon," Riku whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

Nic and Xinc lost their temper and they each grabbed Riku by the throat and said at the same time, "IF WE SEPARATE YOUR HEART FROM YOUR BODY AND SOUL WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT IT?"

"Yes," Riku said weakly. Nic and Xinc then let go of Riku's neck and took out their keyblades.

"Consider yourself lucky. This way you and your Nobody will have your memories for reasons we don't know," Xinc told Riku.

"Stop stalling and separate me!"

"Very well," Nic and Xinc said at the same time. They then clanged their keyblades together and a blue light started to circle the tips of their keyblades. A blue beam started to shoot out of the light and shot into Riku's heart. Riku started to glow white and two figures the size of Riku split and fell to the ground. One was Riku and the other was a Riku look alike but he wore a black zip up vest, black pants, white shoes with a black vertical stripe in the middle of the shoes, silver hair, and green eyes

"Whoa!" Riku said still in his Organization cloak.

"How did you guys do that?" Riku's Nobody asked Nic and Xinc.

"It's a very special keyblade," Nic told the both of them.

"Key_blade_?" the two Riku's asked. So, Nic and Xinc explained to them that their two keyblades were actually two halves of the Radiant Garden keyblade, and when the two halves are separate, so are Nic and Xinc.

"Well that makes sense, I guess," Riku said. "By the way," Riku said pointing to his Nobody. "Do you….like…have a name?

"Heh, you sure do cut to the chase," Riku's Nobody told him. "Just call me Xirku."

With that they were about to take off but Kairi tripped over something. "WTF?" Kairi got up to see what she tripped over and it turned out to be a peacock with a hat on its head that said _Balamb Express._

"Oh, no," Hurky said irritated while smacking her forehead with her hand.

The peacock got up holding a piece of paper and in an annoying voice said, "Telegram for Miss Hurky Dermott."

"Grrhhhh, damn you peacock!" Hurky said very angry. She then took the paper, read it, crumbled it up, through it into the air, shot Firaga out of her hand, and burned the paper, surprising the peacock, Riku, and Xirku. "I'm not going near any Tonberry!" The peacock then flapped its wings and flew off.

"Alright, let's go," Nic said to everyone.

"Wait, Nic," Ryo said to him. "Can I talk to you and Xinc for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" Xinc said walking towards Nic and Xinc. Ryo then held up each of her hands in front of Nic and Xinc. Her hands started glowing bright yellow and Nic an Xinc knew what was coming but it was too late; a Thundaga spell shot out of each of her hands and each hit Xinc and Nic, causing them to fly back and hit the rock wall that was behind the gummi ship and then they fell down, leaving their imprints in the wall.

"THAT'S FOR STRANGILING RIKU!" Ryo shouted at them.

"Ohhhhhh," Nic moaned. "What smells like hot dogs?" Sora and Roxas walked over to Nic and Xinc, put them on their backs, walked into the gummi ship, everyone followed, and then they took off into space.

(1 day later, 1:00)

Everyone was in the gummi ship hanging out. Kairi, Ryo, Hurky, and Alexa were in a video game room taking turns on DDR while Sora, Roxas, Xirku, Nic, and Xinc were watching _Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back,_** (Don't own that.), **when Riku walked over to Nic and said, "Nic, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I've seen this like five times already," Nic, told him. He got up from his seat and they walked over into a bedroom.

"Uh, I'll be right back," Sora said getting up from his seat and sneaking over to the door and putting his ear against it.

"Alright, I have two questions to ask you," Riku told Nic inside the bedroom.

"Hold that thought," Nic said. He then walked over to the door, opened it, and pulled Sora into the room by his hair. "Well, aren't you curious?"

"Make that three questions," Riku said.

"Lemme guess, you're wondering how Ryo and Hurky cast spells with their hands, how I knew that Sora was outside, how come all theses thoughts are entering you're head when you try to relax and how come I knew what you were gonna say?" Nic said.

Riku made this face: O.O, and then replied, "….Yes." So once again, Nic told Riku what he told everyone else. **(On the trip to Hollow Bastion, Nic explained it to Alexa.) **"So THAT explains it."

"Except for knowing where Sora was, I just have good hearing."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Riku asked.

"Hey, I've been a keyblade master since I was nine. Ten years later, I've picked up some tricks. I've had a keyblade longer than any of you. Well maybe not Ryo, she's like a thousand years older than me. And I don't know about Alexa. Hold on, lemme check." Nic then walked out of the bedroom and into the game room, where Ryo and Alexa were playing DDR and dancing to _Simple and Clean: short remix._ "Hey Ryo, can I ask you something?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment," she said irritated.

"Oh, okay, I'll wait."

_Two minutes later_

"Hurray, I won," Ryo said sounding very happy. "What did you want to say to me Nic?" she turned her head but noticed that Nic had fallen asleep, leaning on his keyblade. "Nic?"

"Na-na-na-na-na, Neo, na-na-na-na-na-na, Sporin," Nic mumbled in his sleep until Kairi whacked him with her keyblade and he woke up. "What! Oh yeah, Ryo when did you get you're keyblade?'

"Uhhh…one year before the KH incident."

"And Alexa?"

"Same."

"Good." And with that Nic left the gaming area and went back into the bedroom where Sora and Riku were. "Yep, I have had the keyblade the longest."

"Wait," Sora said. "When we were in the Jungle, how come you knew that I uh……_cared_ for Kairi?"

"Well, It's because of the way you looked at Kairi when we were traveling. And believe me, I know the "love look" when I see it. Same goes for you, Riku."

"Huh?"

"When Ryo saved you. Remember?"

"I was just happy that she saved me, and that she got me a burrito!" Riku told him.

"Oh, I think it's more than that

"Look, I've been shunning Ryo for a year because I just want to stay friends.

"Or is it that you act this way because you are shamed of the truth?"

"Uh-uh-well uh-ya see…."

"Believe me I went through the same thing. I was in love with this girl at Balamb, but I couldn't believe it and thought it wouldn't work out so I kept on lying to myself, but after a while I came to realizes that I thought I could make it work.

"So you're saying that you were ashamed of yourself for loving Hurky?" Sora asked Nic.

"What?" Nic asked embarrassed.

"Hurky?" Riku asked trying to contain his laughter.

"N-no, you didn't let me finish. I was gonna tell this girl I loved her, but….she was killed…by a falling…air conditioner."

"Oh, really?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but on the plus side, her funeral was air conditioned."

"That sounds like something from the Simpsons," Sora said.

"Why are you torturing me like this?" Nic cried out.

"First of all, I knew you were in love with her because you're jealous of Burkorini," Sora told him.

"And second, you gave your life to prevent her from becoming data," Riku said.

"How'd you know that?"

"Hurky told me."

"Oh, boy." Nic said in fear.

"Tell you what, we'll let it slide if you can beat me in a contest."

"What kind of contest?

"You got anything spicy?"

"Have I got anything spicy? Come here." Nic escorted Sora and Riku out of the bedroom and into a room with a caution sign on it.

"What lies beyond here?" Riku asked.

"You see, one day I tried to make a REALLY spicy salsa, so I put in all the spiciest ingredients known to the worlds, and mixed them with regular salsa, and I tried it. Unfortunately, I almost burnt my taste buds, so I sealed it in this room." Nic then opened the door, went inside, brought out a big pot with a warning sign on it, and put it on a counter. Then, he went to his refrigerator, brought out a few burritos, took one dumped it into the salsa, and gave it to Riku. "Let's see if you can handle this."

"Wait we haven't even set the stakes yet." Riku pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Alright, if you eat one of these and don't cry out in pain, I won't tell Ryo. But If I do the same, you don't tell Hurky."

"Wait what about me?" Sora asked.

"It's pretty obvious," Riku and Nic said at the same time.

"Alright here it goes." Riku took a bite of the burrito and, without crying out in pain, ate the rest, causing Nic's jaw to drop.

"How did you do that?" Nic said ULTIMATELY confused.

"My taste buds were burnt long ago."

"YOU HUSTLER!"

"Just eat the burrito."

So Nic got another burrito, dipped it in the salsa, and shoved it all on his mouth, taking very slow bites, and swallowed it, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Well that was gutsy," Riku said. " Anyway, we both one, so-"

"Not so fast!" Nic said. He then took three more burritos and dumped them into the salsa. "I'm gonna get you back for that TRICK. If I can eat these three burritos, you have to go on a date with Ryo!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'll go out with Hurky."

"Deal." Riku said.

_20 seconds later_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Nic yelled at the top of his lungs with his mouth literally on fire. He dropped onto the floor and started rolling around until he started getting doused by a lot of water. When it stopped, he saw that Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xirku, Ryo Alexa, Hurky, and Xinc used Waterga on him.

"What happened here?" Hurky asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Nic said. "Just some crazy ass stunt."

(2 days later, at 7:30 PM)

"Hey, what's today?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Uh, it's Friday."

"_gasp _OMG! I remember now! That contest is today!"

"Oh, no, that's right and we're unprepared," Riku said.

"What are we gonna do?" Ryo cried.

"Wait! I'm having a headache with pictures!" Sora sad

"An idea?" Hurky asked Sora

"Uh, uh!" Sora said while nodding his head. "Let's go to Agrabah and see if Genie can help us!"

Roxas said. Luckily, Agrabah was on the way to Destiny Islands so they took a quick pit stop, got what they needed, and headed towards the Islands.

Sora: There we go for that chapter.

**Riku: Stay tuned for next time.**

**Kairi: Please review.**

**Nic: No flames please.**


	22. The OneshotMaybe

**Sora: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter.**

**Nic: Wait! I'd just like to say that this chapter might be short, possibly a bad chapter (I hope not), and that it's about what happened when the gang was in Agrabah.**

**Riku: Wait, I thought we left Agrabah.**

**Nic: I decided to show them what happened. I don't own Hurky (or her ideas), Ryo, Alexa, or anything other that my character, Xinc, and Xirku.**

**Kairi: Enjoy.**

The gummi ship was coming up on Destiny Islands and Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch in the TV room.

"Well that was a crazy trip to Agrabah," Sora said.

"Tell me about it," Riku replied.

**(Flashback. Yes I know, a sucky way to begin.)**

The gummi ship landed in the desolate wasteland called the dessert, just outside of the city of Agrabah.

"Ah, Agrabah," Sora said when they all got into the city. "Another place that we don't come to very often for reasons I don't know why." As if on cue, a bare footed person with dark skin wearing dark red shirt and dark red pants with black hair and a black beard grabbed Alexa by the arm and started dragging her across the sandy plain.

"Someone help me!" Alexa shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Does that answer your question?" Kairi asked. Suddenly, Aladdin ran by wearing his signature outfit running.

"Aladdin, what're you doing?" Sora yelled at Aladdin.

Aladdin stopped and said, "I'm helping catch a really dangerous thief."

"Well, he kidnapped one of our friends," Roxas said.

"Oh boy," Aladdin sighed. "Do you wanna help us catch him?"

"We just wanna save Alexa," Xirku told him.

"Follow me!" Aladdin said while running in the direction that the royal guards went. Everyone followed Aladdin, summoning their keyblades (**Xirku's keyblade was the Oblivion, so Roxas was left with just the Oathkeeper)**. After a few minutes, they all caught up with the thief and the guards, but the thief jumped up onto a building edge and then jumped onto a higher ledge, and then the highest edge, and then ran on the roof. **(You know those buildings in Agrabah that big, fat "ledges" that Sora can jump on? Well, that was one of those building.) **

"We'll have to jump it," Aladdin said.

"Jump it?" Hurky asked. And with that, Aladdin leaped onto the ledge, and then the higher one, then the highest one. Sora followed shortly afterwards. Then Nic, Xinc, Riku, Xirku, and Roxas. Kairi was trying, but she was having some trouble getting on the ledge.

"Come on Kairi!" Ryo told her.

"Ryo, what in our history together makes you think we can do that?" Kairi said stressed.

"Fine, I'll help." So, Ryo grabbed Kairi and Hurky's shirts' collars and jumped up on the ledges, one by one, until she reached the roof.

"Well, that's one way of getting up," Nic said.

"Tell me about it," Hurky said when Ryo let her and Kairi down. "So, now what?"

"That," Aladdin said while pointing to another building and then to a pile of long brown sticks. "We use those to leap to the next buildings."

"Wait," Xirku said. "We're two poles short."

"And we don't know how to do this!" Kairi said.

"Oh, it can't be that hard," Xinc said. He and Roxas took a pole each, charged towards the edge of the building, jammed the end of their staffs on the roof of the other building, and they flew as if they were catapulted onto the roof, and they landed safely.

"Well…what about the shortage of poles?" Nic asked.

"That's easy," Riku said. "Sora and Kairi can share a pole and you can share a pole with Hurky." When he said that last bit, he gave Nic a wink. "If it's alright with Kairi and Hurky, of course."

"I don't mind," Hurky and Kairi said at the same time.

"Sure," Sora agreed. "What about you, Nic?" But Nic just stood there, shocked. "Nic?"

"Uh-wha?" Nic said, snapping back into reality. "Oh, su-sure, that's fine for me."

"Well, then let's get going," Aladdin said. He grabbed a pole, did the same thing that Xinc and Roxas did, and landed safely. Ryo, Riku, and Xirku followed. Sora and Kairi were up next. They both got a firm grip on the pole, ran as fast as they could, jammed their sticks, leaped through the air, and landed on the roof, safely. And then, it was Nic and Hurky's turn.

"Alright, let's do this," Hurky said. Nic was helping her hold up the pole, but saw something about the center of the pole. It was a darker color than the rest of the pole. Nic thought the first thing that came to mind: the wood was rotting.

"Uh, Hurky?"

"Ready?"

"I think you should look at this."

"Set?"

"The pole's–"

"Go!" So they started running, jammed their pole in the other buildings roof, were in the air for a little while, but, the pole snapped in the center, and Nic and Hurky started hurling to the ground, and landed on hard ground, with Nic landing on his back and Hurky on top of him.

"Rotting." Nic finished weakly.

"I could've known that earlier!"

"Hey, you were the one that was focused on leaping the thing!"

"Oh. Sorry, got a little carried away."

"Are you guys alright?" Asked a voice that sounded a lot like Roxas but had a little bit of Sora's in it. Nic and Hurky turned their heads to see a boy with blonde spikey hair, mid-dark blue eyes, wearing blue baggy pants like the ones Riku wore in KH1, and a dark blue shirt. Long story short, he looked like a combo of Roxas and Sora.

"Sora?" Nic asked.

"Roxas?" Hurky asked.

"Sorry. I'm Ryan." Ryan helped Nic and Hurky stand up and asked Nic," Man, that was a hard fall. You okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing's broken…..cept my spine…..a few ribs…….and everything else." Nic replied while struggling to walk.

"What were you guys doing?" Ryan asked Hurky.

"Well you see, we're looking for our friend, Alexa. This guy kidnapped her and-" Hurky started, but at the word ' kidnapped,' Ryan interrupted her and said, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Oooookayyyyy," Nic and Hurky said at the time, a little creeped out. "Guys!" Nic yelled at the top of his lungs. "If you can hear me, we're heading forward!"

"Okay!" Sora said. So, Hurky, Nic, and Ryan started running around the city. Didn't take long though because the saw the thief running past them, now holding Alexa in the air with one hand.

"Get him!" Ryan screamed, running after the thief, but he couldn't run fast enough.

"We gotta do something!" Aladdin said. He then ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. He then did that whistle where he put two of his fingers in different sides of his mouth, and suddenly a magic carpet flew underneath him and Aladdin landed safely on the carpet while it was still in flight. "Nice catch, Carpet." After catching Aladdin, Carpet made a turn around back for the building. "Sorry, guys. Only two more people."

"I'll go," Sora said.

"So will I," Kairi added. So she and Sora climbed onto Carpet and then they flew off to catch the thief.

"It's no use. We're not getting enough speed!" Sora said.

"Well then, we'll just have to slow him down!" Kairi said. She then summoned her keyblade, and started shooting blue Firaga balls in front of the thief, temporarily stalling the thief.

"That's a good idea!" Sora said. He then took out his keyblade and started shooting Firaga orbs too. In a matter of seconds they caught up with the thief and while all this was happening, everyone else ran as fast as they could to catch up.

"Alright guys, when I say three, we jump on it," Aladdin told the both of them.

"What?" Sora and Kairi said at the same time.

"Guys, we're two feet off the ground. Trust me."

"Alright," Sora and Kairi both said in unison.

"1…2…3!" At that moment, they all jumped off Carpet, and then it flew as fast as it could, and when it was close, it wrapped itself around the thief's legs, causing him to trip, let go of Alexa, and causing her to go flying!

"Oh, no." Aladdin said. "Genie!" Out of nowhere, Genie popped up, wearing whit pants, white shoes, white hat, black shirt, and he was holding a putter.

"Oh, and I was just a bout to win too!" Genie cried out.

"Genie! Catch her!" Aladdin said as she pointed to the falling Alexa.

"You got it, Al!" Genie said, as he magically changed his outfit. He was now wearing a blue baseball cap and a white shirt with thin black, vertical stripes, and had a BIG baseball mitt on his right hand. He the started flying towards Alexa, and caught her with his big mitt, and then floated down to the ground, letting her go, and turned back into his normal outfit, shirtless, having a blue tail, and a black hair. "Alright, there ya go, lil missy."

"Thanks," Alexa said softly. By this time, everyone had caught up with Aladdin, Sora, Kairi, Alexa, and Genie.

"Thanks, Genie," Sora said grateful.

"Oh, hey, Sora," Genie said, shaking Sora's hand. He then noticed Roxas and said, "Oh, hey, Sora." He then shook Roxas' hand, and then he noticed Ryan, shook his hand and said, "Oh, hello, Sora."

"Uh, Genie, I'm Sora," Sora said.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you all look alike."

"Ryan?" Alexa asked, blushing a bit.

"Hey, Alexa." Ryan replied.

"Whoa. Heh, heh. Well, what're you doing here?"

"This is my summer job."

"Hey Alexa, is that sunburn, or are you blushing?" Riku asked with a slight giggle. Unfortunately, he shouldn't have said that, because Alexa cast stopga on him, took off his shirt, and set it on fire with firaga.

"Alright guys, time to go," Sora said.

"Did you get what we needed?" Hurky asked.

"Yep, Genie popped up a disc of Queens greatest hits!"

"That's what we needed?" Hurky said angrily. "A friggin CD? I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Uh-oh," Sora said scares stiff. Sora ran as fast as he could, with everyone flowing him. Well, Xirku carried Riku because he was frozen, but you get the idea. Anyway, everyone chased Sora into the gummi ship, and after some commotion and stabbing Sora with keyblades, the gummi ship took off.

**(End of Flashback)**

"And it was worth it," Sora said, holding up the CD.

"Can I see it?" Riku asked.

"No!" Sora said. Riku then started to reach the CD, only to end up breaking it. "Oh, boy."

**Sora & Riku: Oh, boy, we're screwed!**

**Kairi: You sure are.**

**Nic: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Grande Finale?

**Nic: Okay. This is going to be the last "real" chapter of the fic.**

**Sora: WHAT?**

**Kairi: You can't be serious.**

**Nic: Sorry, but I'm afraid so. And I'm glad I put it up. I start school soon. Anyway, I own nothing other than my own OC's. Oh boy. I'll try to have the creative juices flowing.**

**Riku: So, try to enjoy.**

**Nic: Say it with feeling!**

Sora and Riku stared in horror at the broken CD. "Oh crap!" Riku cried.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Sora said worried.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Nic said, poking his head into the room.

"Uh, nothing," Sora and Riku said at the same time while hiding the broken CD pieces behind their backs.

"What's behind your backs?" Nic inquired.

"Nothing," they both lied.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Well, if you say so, I guess I- Magnaga!" The broken pieces of the CD then flew out of Sora and Riku's hands and into Nic's. "You broke the CD…..oh, that's just great. What are we gonna do?"

"Hey. I got an idea!" Sora said.

"Don't you mean a 'headache with pictures?'" Riku said with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up!" Sora said. He then pulled out his keyblade and said, "Genie!"

Suddenly, Genie appeared I the same baseball attire that he had on last chapter. "Oh, and it was the bottom of the ninth!"

"Uh Genie, we accidentally broke the CD, could you fix it?" Sora asked, while pointing to the CD shards in Nic's hands.

"Sure thing!" Genie then pointed at the broken shards a shot a ray of purple stuff shot out of Genie's finger on to the shards and before you could say "Sora and Kairi forever!", the CD was fixed.

"Thanks, Genie!" Sora said.

"Don't mention it. Well, I better go!" And with that, Genie poofed back to Agrabah.

"Ha! Pretty smart, eh?" Sora asked.

"Hold that thought," Nic said while leaving the room, eye's twitching.

"Hey, Nic. What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, Ryan, how ya doing?"

"Alright. Hey, thanks for letting me come along."

"No prob. Hey, could you hold on to this for safe keeping?" Nic said handing Ryan the CD.

"Sure, why?"

"Don't ask." Nic then went back into the room while Ryan went to the main room to find Kairi reading a Simpsons comic.

"Uh, Nic, why are you looking at me so menacingly?" Ryan heard Sora say.

"Riku, may I go ape on him?"

"Go nuts."

"What!" Sora cried. Suddenly, a lot of punching and kicking was going on during the other room. "OW! OH NO! HELP! OH NO, NOT THE KEYBLADE! AH! ARE YOU GIVING ME A MELVIN? YOU ARE! KAIRI! ROXAS! SPONGEBOB! ONE OF YOU DO SOMETHING! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S SACRED, HELP!"

"Did you hear something?" Ryan asked Kairi.

"Nope," Kairi replied.

**(Meanwhile, at the Destiny Islands Community Center, or DICC.)**

Two men in black suits and black ties were at the DICC front desk. One of them was standing near the desks and had black eyes and long black hair and what appeared to be tilak in the middle of his forehead. The other was black and bald with a slight goatee wearing a pair of sunglasses, sitting at the desk.

"Well, were those all the applicants, Rude?" the one with black hair said.

"No, Tseng." Rude said while checking the applicant papers. "There's one more group."

"Really? Who's in it?" Tseng asked.

"Some kids called Sora, Riku, and…X."

"Well if they don't get here in five minutes, they're disqualified." Tseng said. Then, as if on cue, a loud thud occurred, causing Rude's sunglasses to fall off and nearly causing Tseng to fall, stepping on Rude's sunglasses in the process of regaining balance. "What the hell was that?" Just then, Nic, Riku, and a battered up Sora ran through the door and up to the front desk.

"Hi! We're participating for the contest," Nic said to Rude who was reaching for another pair of sunglasses he had in his pocket and putting them on.

"You must Sora, Riku, and X," Rude said.

"X? Who the hell is-"Nic was about to say, but Riku gave Nic a quick nudge to the shoulder to shut him up. "Oh, yes. I'm X."

"What happened to him?" Tseng said, pointing to Sora.

"Yeah, Sora? What did happen?" Riku said, with both him and Nic giving Sora a sinister look.

"Uh…..I fell," Sora said.

"Go through that room. You'll find some spare clothes," Rude told Sora.

"Thanks." Sora went into the room, and in a minute, Sora was wearing a red shirt with a guy doing a trick on a scooter and tan pants and black sandals.

"Well, you guy's better get going," Rude told the three of them.

"Right!" The three guy's said. And with that, they went through the door leading to the stage…..only to have Nic exit the door, go back to the gummi ship, and going back into the building with the CD, and then went back to the stage.

After the performance and a sweet, sweet, victory celebration and Hurky's house, with pizza, soda, ice cream, and R rated comedies (since Nic was twenty and Hurky were nineteen, everyone was aloud to watch), everyone went to their own houses on the islands except for Nic, Roxas, Xirku, Xinc and Ryan. Roxas, Xirku, Xinc and Ryan crashed in Nic's gummi ship, while Hurky suggested that Nic sleep in the guest room of her house. Also, before everyone left, Nic announced that he was going to move to Destiny Islands, exciting everyone except Sora, Roxas, and Xinc because they already knew

The next day, Nic woke up at 9:30 and left Hurky's house, leaving a note saying that he'd gone to check out the islands. "Well, time to move!" Nic then went into his gummi ship and took off, waking everyone up.

"Hey!" Xirku shouted.

"What the hell!" Ryan yelled.

"What's going on?" Roxas and Xinc shouted out loud together.

"Hey guys!" Nic said. "Look, I wanna go check out the islands. Will you guys come with?"

"Well, okay, but you could have tried to use a different method of waking us up!" Ryan shouted.

"Excellent!" Nic said. "There's swimming stuff in the closet to my right, so gear up!" In an hour, Nic, Xinc, Roxas, Xirku, and Ryan were at an island that had one of the best beaches in the worlds. Nic was wearing black swim trunks and black goggles, Xinc was wearing white swim trunks and white goggles, Roxas was wearing red swim trunks and red goggles, Xirku was wearing blue swim trunks and blue goggles, and Ryan was wearing yellow swim trunks and yellow goggles. "Well, time to hit the beach!" Nic shouted. He then ran into the beach head first, and then swam towards a big wave coming in, and everyone else followed.

Xirku was the only one to reach the top of the wave, and when he did, he summoned the Oblivion, got on it, and started using it as a surf board. "Aw, yeah, this is the life!" he said.

"That's pretty cool and all, but next time, be smart and try and ACTUAL surf board," said someone with a LOT of sarcasm in his voice.

"Who said that!" Xirku said in anger. He turned to his right and saw that Riku was surfing right next to him with a blue surfboard the same outfit on. Xirku became so startled that he lost balance and fell on Riku's board, causing Riku to lose balance and the both of them falling into the water. Didn't take long for them to wash up onto the shore, though, and when they did, someone helped them up. The one who helped Xirku up was Sora, and the one who helped up Riku was Ryo. Sora was wearing the same gear Roxas had on, and Ryo was wearing a teal, two piece bathing suit.

"Are you guy's okay?" Sora and Ryo both asked at the same time.

"I think so," Riku said weakly.

"Yeah," Xirku said in a daze. "I bonked my head, but I okay am me think, now."

"Let me get you some help," Sora said, putting his hand over Xirku's body and leaning him to the gummi ship.

At that time, Nic, Xinc, Roxas, and Ryan were back on the shore and witnessed what just happened. "He's gonna sleep well tonight," Xinc said worried.

"Yeah," Nic said. "Anyway, Riku, Ryo, what are you guy's doing here?"

"Hurky called us when she woke up and said that you were at the beach," Riku said.

"Yeah. So, we picked everyone up and went to the beach," Ryo finished. "In fact they're all over there." She pointed to a yellow beach umbrella with violets on it. Near the umbrella were Kairi, Alexa, and Hurky basking in the sun, eyes closed. Kairi was wearing a pink, two piece swim suit, Alexa was in an orange, two piece swim suit, and Hurky was wearing a black, two piece swim suit, and had her glasses on.

"Hey, Alexa!" Ryan shouted while waving.

Alexa looked up and saw Ryan waving to her so she waved back at her and said, "Hi!" See, when Alexa and Ryan lived in Twilight Town, they both took after school martial arts classes. They also talked to each other in lunch, and then started to like each other back. But then Alexa moved to Destiny Islands, but that didn't stop them. Ryan had to move to the islands, also. Then when the summer started, they each got summer jobs. Alexa became the Halloween Town Night Club bouncer, and Ryan became an assistant royal guard to the sultan of Agrabah.

"Ah, that's great," Nic said.

"You know what's even greater?" Ryo asked acting all giddy. "Riku asked me out!"

THIS stunned Nic, Xinc, Roxas, and Ryan so much that their jaws drop, there eyes widen, and……some other third thing. "WTF?"

"I know!" Ryo cheered. "He just asked me on the way to the beach! The one who was really shocked was me!"

"Riku, what tempted you to do something that was a worst fate then death!" Roxas asked.

"Well, see, the reason that I rejected Ryo is because of two reasons; I couldn't accept the fact that I could be actually attracted to a fangirl, and I'm a bishounen!" Riku said. He then walked over to Nic and patted him on the back. "And I have you to thank." Then Riku whispered to Nic,"And that's not just the bet talking. I'm in here, too."

"But, does this mean you have to give up your bishounen career?" Xinc asked.

"Oh, I'll get guy. _cough_ Xirku_ cough_!" Riku replied. "So, Ryo, does this mean that you'll stop trying to take out my fangirl population?"

"Oh, Riku," Ryo said, closing her eyes, putting her hand around Riku, and patting him on the back. "I wish it were that simple, I really do."

"Oh, that reminds me," Nic said. "I have to…..over there." He then pointed to where the girls where and walked over to where Hurky was. "Uh, Hurky?"

Hurky opened her eyes and said, "Yeah?"

"Umm……can I talk to you for a second? Over by that tree?" Nic asked.

"Sure." Hurky then got up, and then she and Nic walked over to a big palm tree. "I've been meaning to talk to you, too."

"Really? What about?"

"Well….back in Balamb, you were one of my closest and best friends."

"Right, and that's why I came to find you, because…"

"Wait, let me finish. And whenever I was criticized on having the keyblade despite my grades, you always had my back."

"What are friends for, Hurk? But the reason I looked for you is because……"

"Wait, I'm almost done. Also, you didn't take your frustration out on me when you found out that only people who have the Balamb keyblade can choose whatever job they want."

"So? I got good grades; I can still get a good job. Anyway Hurky….."

"What I'm trying to say is….."

"Will you go out with me?" they both said at the same time, leaving the other speechless.

Finally, Hurky got the courage to say something. "Shall we say 6:45?"

"Hmm. I dunno. I have a lot of stuff to do. How about I come over at quarter till 7:00?"

"Heh heh," Hurky giggled. "Sounds good to me." She and Nic were about to go back to what they were doing when she noticed that Riku was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Riku?"

Nic then heard some rustling up in the tree above them. "Survey says…" Nic thought. He then summoned his keyblade and started poking the treetop, until Riku fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"So…what's going on?" Riku asked.

Hurky then pulled Riku up by his hair. "You won't mind giving Nic a ride to my house, will you?"

"Better yet, we could make it a double date, right?" Nic asked.

"Uh…..sure?"

"Damn right," Nic and Hurky said at the same time.

**(hours later)**

Everyone got home from the beach went to the beach when it was one o'clock. Luckily, the beach they all went to was connected to the island that everyone lived on, they all took cars to the beach. Well, Nic got there via gummi ship, but still. Anyway, Riku got his car and took Sora, Ryo, and Kairi home, Alexa took Hurky and Ryan home, and Nic just went to Riku's house and paid the Nobody's 100 dollars to stay in his gummi ship while he and Riku played games like Tekken 5, DDR, and Soul Caliber II&III for five hours straight.

When six o'clock came around Riku and Nic got ready for their dates. Riku slapped on baby blue t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes while Nic put on a tux, but then realized that he over dressed, and put on white shorts, white tennis shoes, and a grey t-shirt that had a picture of Homer Simpson wearing white briefs and an undershirt holding a TV remote. Riku then asked Nic, "Wait, can't we just take your gummi ship?"

"Nope. It's empty and I'm too lazy to fill it up."

"Makes sense." Then they went to the garage and found Riku's car.

"Riku, you have a seriously, pimped out car."

"Well you have a seriously, pimped out gummi ship."

"Tou che'." They then drove to Ryo's house to pick her up. Her house really wasn't that far, though, since it was like, right next to Riku's house. "Hi!" Ryo said when she got in the passenger seat next to Riku, who was driving. She was wearing a orange shirt, jeans, and teal flip-flops

"Hi," the boys said to her. Then Riku drove to Hurky's house, which took a forty-five minute trip. When they arrived, Hurky was waiting t the front door. She was wearing the same shirt that Nic was wearing, only black, and she was wearing "jean shorts" **(I don't know what they're really called)**, and black sandals. When she got into the car seat next to Nic, he said to her, "Nice shirt."

"Great minds think alike, I guess," she giggled. Now that everyone was in the car, it was time to decide where to go. Riku wanted to go to a fast food joint, but Nic wanted to go to some place that had waiters and such.

"Forget it, I'm driving, I decide!" Riku told Nic.

"Yeah, well I've had nothing but burritos for the past two weeks, and to be honest, I'm getting sick of 'em!" Nic retaliated."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Riku shouted at Nic. He was about to attack Nic with his keyblade, but stopped when Ryo yelled, "TRUCK!" Riku then got back to the world and nearly avoided getting hit by a truck.

"Look, I've been possessed for the past fourteen days," Riku continued.

"Congrats, you can count," Hurky said sarcastically.

"Grr," Riku grrred. "Anyway, I wanna chose!"

"Riku, please?" Ryo asked very kindly.

"Ryo…" Riku whined, but Ryo countered with "puppy dog" eyes. "Oh, okay."

Riku then stopped at a restaurant called Destiny Diner. When they all got inside, the waitress asked them what they wanted. Ryo ordered spaghetti and meatballs, Hurky ordered a burger and fries, Nic ordered himself a hotdog and fries, and luckily for Riku, the diner had burritos, so guess what he ordered with extra jalapenos. Their food came and went, and then they hit the town again.

"So, what do you guys wanna do, now?" Riku asked everyone.

"I know! Let's go see a movie!" Nic shouted.

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea," Hurky said.

"Yeah but which one?" Ryo asked.

"How about the special Unrated version of _Accepted?_" Nic and Riku suggested.

"Agreed!" Ryo and Hurky said. So, Riku started to drive around downtown for about five minutes until he saw a theater that said in big black letters Destiny Islands Theater.

"We made it!" Nic said. Riku then parked the car and everyone got out of the car and went into the theater. Then they all bought tickets and popcorn, soda, and stuff. When they were all set, they went into the theater and the movie started.

At 11:00 o'clock, the movie was over and Riku was driving everyone home. He dropped Nic and Hurky off at Hurky's house. Forty-five minutes later, Riku dropped Ryo at her house and escorted her to her door.

"Thanks, Riku," Ryo said to Riku, sweetly. "I had a wonderful time."

"So did I, Ryo," Riku said. He then noticed that Ryo was trying to kiss him, but he backed away. When Ryo saw this, she looked confused. "Sorry, Ryo. I guess that I'm not for a relationship, yet."

"It's okay," Ryo said, sounding depressed. "I can wait." Ryo then closed her eyes and started to cry, but then she felt something moist on her right cheek. She opened her eyes, looked to her right, and saw that Riku was kissing her.

"Well, I hope that will hold you over," Riku said. He then started to go over to his car and drive home, when he heard a thud. He turned his back and saw that Ryo had fainted. "Oh, boy," he said. He then went to pick Ryo up and put her into his car. "You'll be safer at my house tonight." Riku then started his car, and headed for home.

**(Forty-five minutes earlier.)**

Riku just dropped Nic and Hurky off and was know heading for home, and Nic walked Hurky up to her door. "Thanks, Nic. I had a wonderful time," Hurky told Nic.

"So did I, Hurk," Nic replied.

"Nic….."

"Hmm?"

"I think you'll be happy here on the islands."

"Hmm….thanks Hurky." Nic then closed his eyes and then felt something wrap around him. He saw that Hurky then put her arm around his neck, pull him closer, and kissed him on the lips. When she stopped, Nic backed up, looking confused. Hurky then looked afraid and said, "Sorry."

But Nic just gave her a smile and then said, "About what?" and then he kissed her right back. When he stopped, he backed up and saw that Hurky was smiling. "Good night."

"Good night." Hurky giggled. "Come on. You'll need a place to sleep tonight."

Nic then started thinking, _she's right. Riku has my ship. I guess I could crash one more night._ "I'll be there in a minute." Hurky then started walking into her house. Nic started walking and whistling in a circle, then he started yelling, "YEAH!", and then jumped on a trash can, knocking it over, and then started running towards the door yelling, "I LOVE HURKY DERMOTT!"

**Nic: And there you have it. The "End".**

**Readers: Awww.**

**Sora: Wait I'm confused.**

**Riku: Why did you put real and end in quotes?**

**Nic: Because that's not really the end!**

**Readers: WHAT?**

**Kairi: What are you talking about?**

**Nic: You didn't expect a kick-ass fic like this to go out without a bunch of special features, did you?**

**Readers: YAY!**

**Nic: I won't be able to update for a while, seeing as how school's gonna start soon. But I'll be back!**


	24. Bonus Features

**Sora: Okay here it is!**

**Riku: The long awaited special features of "Dude Where's Riku?"**

**Kairi: Boy, he really put this off for a long time, didn't he?**

**Sora: Uh, yeah.**

* * *

Nic Kinari, a man with light tanned skin, short brown hair that reached just past his ears and closed eyes was taking a little nap in a chair next to a panel controls for the auto pilot of his gummi ship. He was wearing a black and green Hawaiian shirt over a dark blue shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. A beeping noise went off, causing him to open his eyes, revealing that they were hazel. Nic reached up to press a flashing red button and a robotic, female voice said,"_Arrival time to Destiny Island: 2 minutes and 45 seconds._

"Alrighty then," Nic said. Then, a sound that sounded like a telephone ringing came from the cabinet on the right of him. He then got up from his chair to rummage through the cabinet finding the source of the ringing sound. When he found the source, he saw that it was coming from an orange rectangle. Nic picked it up, twisted one part to the left till it clicked and pressed a green button. He then spoke into it and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello, little brother!" _A girl's voice came from the phone.

"Hey, Sara!" Nic said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Oh, I just wanted to check up on you. It's just that you've been gone for a long time searching for your girlfriend,"_ Karrie replied to him.

Nic laughed a little as she was walking back to his chair. "How many times do I have to make it clear to everyone: Hurky is not my girlfriend."

"_Alright then: your very special friend who happens to be a girl! How's that?"_

"It's a little better," Nic said while getting back in his seat and resting his feet on the control pad. Unfortunately, his feet rested on a button that said "auto-pilot off".

"_You remember our agreement, right?"_

"Yeah. Once I find her, you and Ami come find me and we have a big party for…" Nic said, starting to trail off.

"_For finding your girlfriend!"_

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"_Sorry! Anyway, I gotta go! Love ya!"_

"I know," Nic said. He then switched the cell phone off and saw that he was about to crash into a house. "Oh, dear!" He got his feet off of the control panel and grabbed the wheel in order to avoid destroying the house. When he was safe in the air he took a look to see what the problem was and saw that the auto-pilot was off. He reached for the button that turned the auto-pilot on and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and relaxed.

"That was a close one," Nic said calmly. He then put rested his legs on the control and, once again, accidentally hit the "auto-pilot off" button. The next thing he knew he heard the sound of metal being crushed underneath the gummi ship. Nic then got up and went out the window to see the shocked faces of four people. "This will not end well," Nic said, knowing he was screwed.

* * *

"Alright, let's go," Nic said. He then took off his shirt and started to take off his pants but before he could take them off Ryo said, "WHOA! What are you doing?!" 

"Well, I don't wanna get my clothes wet, do I?" Nic asked.

"You don't understand," Sora said. "Even if you enter Atlantica with clothes on, if you have a spell cast on you to turn you into some underwater creature, your clothes disappear in the water and reappear when you get out."

"Really," Nic asked.

"Really really," Sora told him.

"Okay then," Nic said. He then started to run as fast as he could out of the gummi ship with his pants still on.

"He must be more eager than we are," Kairi said. "Right, Hurky?" Kairi asked, but didn't get a response. "Hurky?" Kairi turned to her right to see that Hurky was gone.

"Apparently, they are both eager than us," Ryo said.

Nic was running towards the beach as fast as he could towards the beach because he wanted to get in the water and become a merman when he heard someone call his name

"Hey, Nic! Wait up!" the voice said. Nic turned his head for a split second and saw that Hurky was trying to catch up with him. Nic just lost his sense of where he was because he found himself lost in her eyes. Then, he tripped on his feet causing him to fall over and roll into the water. Hurky stopped because she was worried if she was hurt but then his head popped out from the water and said, "I'm okay!"

"That's good to hear!" Hurky replied back.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Sora said. "Xehanort, how are you even here?" 

"I might as well tell you, since your about to die," Xehanort said. "When Ansem the Wise's data converter exploded, my essence was forced out of Riku's heart. Also, my heart was one of the hearts absorbed by his converter exploded. So, my heart and my essence were fused, and here I am!"

"Why is everything easier for the villains?" Hurky asked.

* * *

"Yeah," Nic said into the phone. "Yeah, I found her. Destiny Islands. Yeah, I know. I told you, Hurky's not my girlfriend. Okay. Okay. I know, Ami. I'll see you and Karrie in a few days. Bye," Nic said, hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket. 

"Who was that?" Hurky asked him, causing Nic to jump up and turn around to see who had listened in on his conversation.

"Oh, hi Hurky," Nic said. "That was my younger sister, Ami. What about you, I thought you were sleeping.

"You woke me up when you got up off the couch," Hurky said, walking closer to Nic. "I heard you say on the phone "Hurky's not my girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah about that," Nic stammered. "Well, you see, uh…ummm." Hurky was smiling that kind of smile you get when you know you're close to exposing a person's secret. "Look, Hurky…I have a confession to make." Nic then moved his hands to clasp Hurky's right hand. "Listen. We've known each other for eleven years, right?"

"Yeah," Hurky said softly.

"And over the time we've become close friends. But, over the months…I've been hoping that…"

"What," Hurky said moving closer to Nic.

"That we could become something…better."

"Are…are you saying-"

"Yes. I'm crazy about you, Hurky." Nic then let go of Hurky's hand and started to wrap his arms around her back. "And I want to prove that every day for the rest of my life that I will always be crazy for you and that I will never love another woman as much as I love you."

"Oh, Nic," Hurky said full of emotion.

"I love you with all of my heart. And, uh… I'm sure my soul and body love you, too," Nic said, laughing at his own bad joke. Sadly, Hurky didn't quite get it. "See, I'm just a walking heart, so umm…"

"Oh, I get it, now," Hurky told him, laughing a little.

"Glad you do."

"Nic, I know what your doing is really sweet. But the thing about that is…" Hurky started to say sadly. Nic, feeling disheartened, let go of her, but then Hurky started to put his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I just wish that you had told me sooner!"

"Hurky," Nic said surprised, with tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you too," she said crying.

Nic started to cry to and put his arms around her again. "Thanks. With all your heart, soul and body?"

"Heart, soul and body," Hurky said. The two of them then starred at each other. Nic then closed his eyes, moved his head closer to Hurky's and opened his mouth saying he was wanted to give her a big sloppy kiss but stopped before he got to close because he wanted to see if Hurky would return in kind. Hurky saw this and closed her eyes and moved her lips until both of their lips were locked. Nic then started to move his hands up her back until she reached her long, moppy, hair. He then started messing up her hair by rummaging his hands through it, but he knew that she didn't mind. He opened his eyes and saw that it was actually turning her on because her right leg was bent and leaning on the wall behind her. He also saw that Riku had witnessed his and Hurky's passionate moment. Nic didn't want to stop the moment, so he just stopped rummaging Hurky's hair with one hand and shot Riku with a Firaga spell, causing Riku to fall down at impact.

"I deserve that…" Riku said weakly.

* * *

Nic started spraying the EXTRA, EXTRA, EXTRA TAG over himself when he started coughing. "Okay _cough, cough _can we get a cut and a doctor here

* * *

Nic walked up to Scott and blown out his fiery hair. Scott then started to panic because he was now bald and screaming, "I'M BALD, I'M BAL-"but ran into a wall. 

"Oh, dear. Hey, can we get a cut here?"

* * *

"That's what I thought you said," Nic said. He then started falling but fell to his right and was caught by Kairi. 

"Hey!" Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't suppose to happen," Nic said laughing.

**Take 2**

Nic fell again, but this time towards his left and was caught by Hurky.

"Sorry," Nic said. "Retake!"

**Take 3**

Nic started to fall forwards toward Ryo but she didn't catch him; she just let him fall to the ground.

"Ow!" Nic said muffled by the floor.

"Sorry," Ryo said.

"I thought I you were going to catch me!"

"Don't assume things!"

* * *

"Our only choice is to huddle together for warmth," Nic said to Sora. 

"…"

"Sora?"

"No way, man!"

"Sora, it's our only way to stay alive!"

"Oh, fu# that!"

"Okay, cut! He's not co-operating. Can we get a hypnotist?"

* * *

"I'm crazy about you," Nic said to Hurky. "And…umm…" 

"Did you forget your lines?" Hurky asked.

"No… I'm just so emotional!" Nic said laughing with Hurky laughing with him. "Alright. Cut! Someone cut!

* * *

**Nic: There you go. The end of the fic. But don't worry! I plan to write a sequel called "Dude, Where's the Organization?" Be sure to read it and review it!**


End file.
